Sucked Into Reality
by ninjamaster01
Summary: Seq. to Herobrine's Revenge. 3 years have passed since the Herobrine Wars, and everyone is happy and starting their new lives back in CubeCity. But even with all the happiness that is starting, danger lurks in the dark corners of the city. Dreams of an "unsolid" world, two strange-acting friends, and then appearing in a new place? What is happening to Sky and his friends? (ON HOLD)
1. Hey Everyone!

**Hey, everyone!**

**I know that I said I wasn't going to take down the previous story, but I had to do it because my computer was being screwy and wouldn't let me repost Chapter One.**

**I am so sorry for that! But here is the updated version of Sucked Into Reality... Hope you enjoy!**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	2. Prologue

**Hey, Ninja Squad recruits!**

**I was actually going to post the Prologue with Chapter One... but I am having issues with trying to finish Chapter One at the moment. So, I am just going to post the Prologue right now! And this is a couple days early too! Woo!**

**Oh, also, check out CodeNickTehNinja's Wreckords of Minecraftia... it is kinda a semi-sequel to Herobrine's Revenge that goes in between this book and the first one. It might help you guys recognize some characters later on if you read it!**

**My computer is being screwy right now, and won't let me rename the Chapter title... but just so you guys know, it will be changed to "Prologue" soon when my computer starts working... Also, it won't let me view Reviews right now, so I can't see your guesses until freaking FanFiction works for me again. Anyone else having similar problems?**

**This is the re-posted area, because I am having issues renaming it... so I am gonna have to repost this! Sorry for any inconvenience if you have already read this and it says that I have updated!**

**Without further ado, here is the Prologue to Sucked Into Reality!**

* * *

_Unknown POV-_

Approaching the building, I paused, looking up to it. It was quite small, compared to most of the buildings I have been in. Unlike most of the buildings in CubeCity, this one was hidden in a dark alley between two large skyscrapers, and even mobs tried to avoid this place as much as they could. Adjusting the black glasses on my face, I then pulled the hood lower over my head, and walked into the building.

The moment that I walked into the building, music surrounded my entire body. The lights were dimmed low, and I could see what looked like a disco floor in the center of the room. I could barely distinguish individual beings, all I could see being one giant blob of crowd. But I was not here for dancing. Pushing my way through the crowd, I got several people that yelled and cussed at me, but I just ignored them. I had business to attend to. Finally, I reached the back of the building, making my way through dimly lit hallways. Looking around, I then made sure that no one was following me. After a thorough inspection of the area around me, I then walked to a dark corner of the building, slipping in through a hidden section of the building.

Immediately, everything darkened around me. I walked forward, feeling my feet connecting with Netherrack floor beneath me. Dark obsidian walls surrounded me, giving the room around me an eerie feeling. Finally, after a minute of walking down the stairs that led deeper into the ground, the ground leveled out, and then everything was lit up by glowstone blocks. Just ahead of me, there was a giant door leading into a dark room.

I walked into the dark chamber, the dark cloak that I wore covering my entire body. My head was low, so that the guards that stood by the entrance to the room didn't see who I was exactly. A moment later, I passed through the door, and walked into the shadowed room. Looking up slightly, I then saw the person that I was going for. He had his back turned to me, and he wore a dark grey cloak on his body.

"You called me?" I asked, then bowing low before him. The man turned around slightly, and then he looked to me.

"Yes, I have. Do you remember the plan that we had set a couple years ago?" The man asked, his deep voice menacing and evil. I had only heard it once before… and that was almost four years ago…

I nodded quickly. "We are going to put that plan into motion. This time tomorrow, you are going to go through with the plan. You are going to have to sneak in, though, so that they don't suspect you of working for me. But, make sure that it is slowly brought up to plan, so it isn't completely suspicious and strange," The being said, closing his eyes tightly behind his 3-D glasses as he turned fully to me. I examined his clothes quickly. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with red marks on it, light purple, white and black shorts, no shoes, and he had grey and black skin. The person he took over was only twenty-three years old, and he was very well known throughout Minecraftia.

"As you wish, my Master," I then said, bowing low once more. I pulled off my hood, revealing my longer, ruffled brown hair. My Master completely pulled off his cloak, letting it fall to the ground around him. He took in several deep breaths, his chest rising and falling slightly. He then raised his hand up to his head, and then he took off his 3-D glasses. A moment later, he opened his eyes. They were completely white.

* * *

**0.0 Pretty good Prologue, if I say so myself. Have any ideas who the Unknown POV belongs to? And who did the "Master" take over?**

**Hopefully I will have Chapter One up by tomorrow... hopefully. Hope the suspense was built up as well :)**

**I will see you throwing stars later! (Throwing stars are what I am calling my recruits other than Ninja Squad recruits) :P**

**~Ninjamaster01 **


	3. Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

**Hey, throwing stars! I managed to redo this chapter... and it is a lot better than it was before! Hopefully you guys agree as well!**

**I will have the next chapter up soon... hopefully! I know you guys have already read this chapter once before (for some of you, anyways), but it is different than what I had it before.**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter One!**

* * *

_Sierra's POV-_

Three years. It has been three years since we had battled against Herobrine. Three years ever since we defeated the King of the Nether and peace was established throughout the Overworld. A lot of things have changed since then. Nobody is ever afraid anymore to be outside at night, as no mobs attack anyone anymore. People don't have to watch their backs when they travel alone in the forests anymore. Things have changed dramatically.

I heard a sharp knocking on my door, and I groaned, rolling over on my bed. I felt my fiancé stir slightly next to me, and then he sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly. "I can get it, Sierra," Jerome then said, pushing himself off of the bed and then padding into the living room, only dressed in his boxers. A moment later, I pushed myself out of bed as well, walking into the living room behind him. Jerome opened the door, and then he jumped slightly. "What are you doing here, Sky?" Jerome asked the person at the door, which then got me curious.

Walking into view of the door, I stood behind Jerome, and looked out past the door. Sky and Terra were standing there, smiling at us. Terra then began to giggle when she saw what Jerome was wearing. I saw Jerome's cheeks heat up rapidly, and then I laughed. "What are you guys doing here? It's only six in the morning," I asked, looking to my best friends.

Sky and Terra walked in when I offered for them to come in, and then they sat down on the couch. Jerome had gone to go and get changed into his suit, but I stayed out in the living room, only dressed in a white tank top and black short shorts. "Well, we wanted to come and visit the lovely couple before their wedding day," Terra then said, smiling towards me. At that moment, Jerome then walked in, looking like normal. I smiled towards him, and then I wrapped my arm around his torso, pulling him into me.

"The wedding isn't even for a week, Terra. What is the other reason that you guys are here?" Jerome asked, smiling quickly and then looking over to me.

Sky's face immediately hardened slightly. "I have been having strange dreams lately… I was just wondering if you guys were getting them as well. The last time that these kind of dreams were coming, that was three years ago and that was when all of us friends were having the same dreams during the battle against Herobrine."

I became worried quickly. Releasing Jerome from my grip, I then asked, "What did these dreams have to do with? Herobrine?"

The Budder Lord shook his head, and then he furrowed his eyebrows. "No, they… really didn't. But it was very strange. Everything was very foggy and dark, and I couldn't tell where I was. And then, I realized where I was. I was in an unfamiliar place, and… everything was unsolid."

"What do you mean by 'unsolid'?" Jerome asked, then walking over to me and handing me a cup of coffee. I began to drink it, but after I quickly gave him a kiss of thanks.

Sighing, Sky then said, "Well, the only thing that I could really see was the moon and the sun, and they were… round. They didn't look normal at all."

I shook my head quickly. "No, I haven't been having any sort of dreams like that yet, Sky. I'm sorry if I didn't help you. Have you been having those kinds of dreams, Jerome?" I looked over to my fiancé, and then he shook his head. He walked back into the room, and handed Sky and Terra a cup of coffee as well.

Terra sighed, and then she gripped onto Sky's hands quickly. "Don't worry, honey. It might… just be your mind being imaginative. It couldn't be real," Terra then said, and then Sky nodded.

"It has to be… it seems the only real explanation of the dreams," Sky then said, and then a moment later, he shook his head, and then he looked up to us. "So, do you guys want to go to the arcade later today? I'm gathering a bunch of friends together and we are going to go and play a couple games of Hide and Seek."

Jerome looked over to me, and then we smiled at each other. "That's completely off the subject, but it sounds like fun. What time are we leaving to head to the arcade?" Jerome asked, looking to Sky and Terra, who were pushing themselves up from the couch.

Terra smiled slightly. "As soon as we can, really. We already went to Bajan, Bodil, Bashur, Deadlox, TrueMU, Ssundee, Husky, Chimney and Brotato's houses, and they said they are all willing to come. It's just going to be a little fun get-together or some sort. How about you guys meet at the Arcade in half an hour? We'll see you guys there." And with that, Terra and Sky left our house.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and then I said, "Wow, that was sudden and quick."

Jerome shrugged, and then he walked into the kitchen, beginning to make breakfast. "Sierra, you go and get changed. I will have breakfast done in a little while," Jerome then said, looking over to me quickly.

"Why, do you not want to see me in this?" I then asked, posing in front of Jerome. Jerome laughed, and then he shook his head.

"I love to see you in that, but let's keep that to the house, if you can, please. Not that I wouldn't mind you going outside in that, but you look so much more gorgeous when you are wearing your normal clothes."

I laughed, and then I nodded. I turned around, and then I began to walk to the bedroom once again. Changing out of my pajamas, I then pulled out my normal clothes: white tank top with my red and black jacket over it, black jeans and red sneakers, my red and black headphones, and my budder and diamond amulet that Jerome gave me three years ago. I decided to not wear gloves anymore, especially since I already told everyone why I never took them off (the shark accident where I had to get my hands replaced as robot hands), and put everything on quickly. I fixed up my appearance, and then once I was ready, I walked back out of the room.

Walking into the kitchen, I then saw that Jerome had breakfast ready. He handed me my plate of eggs, bacon, and potatoes, and then I gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks honey," I then said, smiling towards him. Jerome smiled back, and then he began to eat his own breakfast.

After we were done with our breakfast, it was close to the time to leave. Jerome grabbed the keys to our car, and then we walked outside. Jumping in the jeep, we then started the car, and took off down to road towards where the Arcade was located. People waved to us as we drove deeper into the city, smiling and cheering for us. Even after three years, we were still famous by being the ones to help defeat Herobrine. Soon after, we reached the Arcade, and we could see hundreds of cars parked outside of the building.

Climbing out of the car, Jerome and I quickly locked the jeep, and then we made our way to the front of the Arcade. We quickly spotted TrueMU, iEcho, Deadlox, Bajan, Bashur, MunchingBrotato, ChimneySwift, and Bodil waiting outside of the building, either sitting down on the concrete or leaning against the wall. When Bajan spotted us, he quickly got up, and ran towards us, a crazy smile on his face. We were also smiling. Bajan had gone on a prolonged vacation, only recently coming back to CubeCity. Unlucky for us, we were doing other stuff when he came by to see his old friends. Bajan still looked the same as he normally did: red and black checkered jacket, white t-shirt, his necklace, blue jeans, and white and red sneakers. He had the same mischievous brown eyes, same ruffled brown hair, and the same crazy personality. The only difference was that he no longer was the nineteen year old boy that fought in the Herobrine Wars. He was the matured (or at least more matured) twenty-two year old adult that stood before us right then.

"I'm coming for you biggums!" Bajan cried out as he and Jerome started to hug. I smiled as I watched this, seeing my best friends together again after a whole year of not seeing each other. After they parted, Bajan looked over to me, smiling. "Come on, that includes you, biggums," Bajan then said, holding one arm open for me to come and take. I reluctantly walked forwards, which then resulted in me being squished by Bajan and Jerome.

They released me, and I backed off slightly, laughing. "It's good to see you all again!" I cried out, looking to each of my friends. I looked to MinecraftUniverse and iEcho, who had started dating shortly after the Herobrine Wars, and saw that they were discussing some things to themselves. I became curious about what they were talking about, but I decided to ignore it. Deadlox and Bodil were leaning against the building, smiling slightly when they saw us. We didn't get to see them often anymore, because they were always off building parkour courses and doing other stuff with Bodil's maps. ChimneySwift was sitting on the ground, messing around with his glasses and constantly adjusting his jacket sleeves. He looked tense about something… but I didn't know what. Bashur and MunchingBrotato were talking quietly amongst themselves, trying hard not to have people overhear their conversations. That got me the most concerned for my friends.

They all nodded back in acknowledgement. "Yeah, it has been a while for some of us. What have you guys been up to lately?" Deadlox then asked, looking directly over to Bashur and Brotato.

Both of them looked taken back by the sudden question. "I have just been traveling a lot lately, going to see some of the cool sights around Minecraftia," Brotato then said, quickly averting his gaze to the ground. That was a red flag for me. He was lying… I could tell. But what exactly was he lying about?

Bashur just started laughing. "I just have been living LIFE, my red-eyed friend. Nothing could be better!" The happy-go-lucky watermelon then cried out, which made a couple of us laugh. A couple minutes later of talking went by, and then everyone else started showing up. Husky was the first one to come, driving up in his convertible Porsche and waving to all of us. I guess he decided to leave Eagle and their daughter Jade behind to come to the Arcade. It made sense, though. It probably wouldn't have been the best if Eagle came and played Hide and Seek while she was pregnant. The next one to come was Ssundee, who actually ran here. Ssundee walked up to us, panting and keeling over slightly.

"Dood, why did you run here?" Bajan asked Ssundee, staring at his friend.

Looking up slightly, Ssundee then said, "My… car was… being crappy and… wasn't wanting… to start… for me. I… decided to… run instead. Got… a new record… though. Five minutes… that's… pretty good for… me."

A minute after Ssundee showed up, Sky and Terra showed up as well. They drove up in their customizable budder-colored Jeep, quickly climbing out afterwards. They walked up to us, smiling brightly. "Looks like everyone is here. Let's head inside, then. Hide and Seek is going to be so much fun!" Sky then said as everyone else stood up to walk inside the building. We all followed behind Sky, walking past several other Minecrafters who appeared to almost have a heart attack when they saw us walk past them.

After a moment of walking, Sky then stops inside a small area of signs that covered almost every single wall we could see. "So do you guys know how to play this version of Hide and Seek?" Sky asked, turning to us and raising his eyebrow in question quickly.

"Isn't this the version that we used to play in elementary school, Sky?" Deadlox then asked, looking to his best friend.

Sky quickly shook his head. "No, this version is more fun. Instead of hiding in spots as humans, we are disguised as blocks that correspond to the map that we end up on. The last time I played this, I was a block of wood."

Bashur broke out laughing again. "'Wood' you like to do that again, Sky?" He said, which then made everyone else laugh.

Terra then turned to us, handing each of us an earpiece of some sort. "These will help all of us keep in contact so that we can still talk to each other, and no one else around us can hear us. Deadlox, Sierra, since you guys have headphones, you don't have to take one of these. Just rewire your headphones so that they can tap into the same frequency as we are going to use," She then instructed, and then Deadlox and I nodded. After we had fixed the earpieces or the headphones, Sky then smiled.

"Are you guys ready to do dis?"

"Let's go!" Ssundee then cried out. Sky smiled, and then he turned to the closest sign that was open for contestants. He placed his hand on the sign, and then a moment later, we all teleported from sight.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in what appeared to be a lobby. I looked around, and saw that I was surrounded by blocks. I saw almost every single block there: blocks of leaves, blocks of wood, furnaces, jukeboxes, crafting tables, wood planks, beacons, and several others. The blocks were scattering, but only thirteen stayed behind with me.

"What are you guys?" I heard Husky ask through the earpiece. Soon, everyone answered to what they were. Bajan was a block of leaves, Sky was a crafting table, Jerome was a beacon, Bashur was a block of wood, Deadlox was a jukebox, Ssundee was a furnace, Terra was a block of leaves, Bodil was a wooden plank, Chimney was a fence post, Brotato was a crafting table, MinecraftUniverse was a flower pot, Husky was a light blue wool block, iEcho was a beacon, and I was a block of wood.

"Seriously? There are like… no places to hide as a flower pot!" TrueMU cried out, which then made us all laugh.

"OK, guys, we better get hiding. The game only gives us thirty seconds before releasing the seeker. Let's go," Sky then said. Soon after, everyone scattered. I ran outside, seeing no obvious spot for a block of wood to go. After running around the main building and passing by a large structure of a space ship, I saw a strange pile of beacons and wood blocks stacked around an area. It was not at all conspicuous, but it was one of the only places to hide as a block of wood. I hid next to a bunch of other wood blocks, and soon, I heard a bell go out. That meant the seeker was out to hunt us.

"Man, I didn't find a very good spot to go. I'm in freaking plain sight! This is crap!" Ssundee cried out, which made everyone start laughing.

"You're not the only one, Ian. A freakin' wood plank can't hide anywhere on dis map," Bodil responded, laughing quickly afterwards. "I just saw the seeker run right past me. You won't find me, copper!"

"That's Cops and Robbers, not Hide and Seek, Bodil," iEcho then said, which caused a couple of the boys to laugh. Then, everyone began to talk. But I didn't pay much attention to it.

Looking around, I then saw a very strange wood block standing a little ways away from where I was hiding. After a moment, I realized that that block was a hider. "Bashur, is that you?" I asked, looking to the block. It moved slightly, but didn't respond. Maybe I got the wrong block of wood…

"Yes, it is me, Sierra," Bashur then said, but he said it very strangely. It didn't sound like his normal voice at all. It sounded deeper… and not as friendly.

"Are you OK, Bashur? You sound a little strange," Husky then asked, which got everyone else's attention as well.

A moment of silence passed, and then Bashur responded, "I'm fine, guys. Don't worry about me." I raised my eyebrow in question, though. Usually when people said that, that meant that they were not fine at all. This was strange, especially for Bashur. He was never this normal… _ever_. Normally he would be laughing and talking about other random crap, not being dull and boring.

"Aww, man! The seeker found me!" Chimney cried out, then exhaling in annoyance. "Well, now I can come for you guys!" Chimney then started laughing.

That's basically how the rest of the game was played. A couple of my friends got caught, then seeking revenge on the rest of us. One of the seekers passed by me completely, but found Bashur. But unlike a normal person would do when they would be caught and take off running, Bashur fought back. Eventually, Bashur did die, because the seeker had armor on and he didn't. Immediately, Bashur began to curse.

"Woah, calm down on the language there, Bashur," Bajan then said once Bashur had paused in swearing.

"What has gotten into you? This is not at all like you, Bashur," Terra then said, and I could sense the worry in her voice for the melon. In fact, everyone was worrying for Bashur. This was not his normal self.

"Why don't you guys just shut the Nether up!" Bashur cried out angrily, which made everyone shut up immediately.

Bashur eventually came back to where he was hiding before, and he found me quickly. But he didn't do it in a friendly matter. It was almost as if he were being controlled by some evil force… either that or Bashur was just having a really crappy day so far. Eventually, the game did end, with a couple of the hiders left. They won that round of Hide and Seek. We decided to play a couple more rounds, but this time, Brotato and Bashur stayed out. It was definitely more fun having Bashur out when he was not his normal happy self.

We played Hide and Seek all day long. By the time we decided to be done, the sun had already set and the stars were already coming out. Our group of friends walked out of the building, still pumped up from the games that we played and won.

"That was amazing. We should play Hide and Seek more often!" Ssundee cried out, which then made everyone else agree.

"Yeah, we should. A couple of friends from the Herobrine Wars are going to be coming into town tomorrow, so maybe we can have a day of fun tomorrow with everyone! Maybe rent out a section of Hide and Seek games for just us to play on," Sky then offered, and everyone quickly agreed.

"Well, I better be heading off. Eagle is probably wondering where in the world I have gone… see ya guys tomorrow," Husky then said, then running to his car. We said goodbye, and soon, everyone else began to leave as well. After a minute, it was just Jerome, Bajan, Sky, Terra, Brotato and me left.

Brotato smacked his lips together, and then he said, "Well, I better be heading off then." He quickly grasped onto each of our shoulders, which I found very strange and peculiar. He had already done that to everyone else already, either if it was to congratulate them on winning that round of Hide and Seek or just as a friendly gesture. I didn't get to question him, though, to see why he did it exactly, because he then walked off, climbing into his car and driving off.

"That was strange…" Jerome muttered, staring at the back of Brotato's car as it drove off. Everyone nodded in agreement. Jerome then turned to Sky. "Well, gotta go, guys. We have a big day of fun tomorrow, and we want as much energy as we can for it. See you guys then," Jerome then said, grabbing onto my hand and dragging me off to the car.

Skip forward to later that night. Jerome and I got home, sitting in our bedroom on the bed discussing what had happened that day. "Bashur was acting strange… I wonder if he accidentally got kicked in the balls somehow," Jerome then said, which made me laugh.

"Bashur wouldn't have been as mean for as long if he got kicked in the balls, Jerome. It probably would have only lasted a couple of minutes at most. Bashur is too happy to hold a grudge for long. But how he was acting today… that was very cruel and evil. It was almost like Herob…" I trial off, then shaking my head a moment later. "No, that can't be. Herobrine is dead."

"You think that Herobrine is in control of Bashur?" Jerome quickly asked, looking over to me in worry.

"No, I was just saying that it was similar to how Herobrine would act… I'm not saying that Herobrine is in control of Bashur at all." I then exhaled. "Let's get to bed then… in the morning we are going to have to hang out with the rest of the friends that we haven't seen since the Herobrine Wars."

"Goodnight, Sierra," Jerome then said, lying down on the bed. He quickly shut off the redstone lamp, then turning over on his side.

"Goodnight, Jerome," I responded, then closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep.

That night, I had one of the strangest dreams I have ever had ever since the Herobrine Wars. I was floating in white, everything hazy and foggy. Looking around, I was confused. I tried to do something, but nothing was happening. I was getting really bored. All of a sudden, color came into the world around me. I looked around, and looked up to the sky. I gasped quickly. The sun and moon were round… like Sky's dream! I then looked to the area that I was in. It looked… unsolid, like Sky had described it. I saw a group of people running through the streets of the city that I was looking at, and some of them looked familiar. But… it couldn't be…

All of a sudden, the scene changed. I was in a white place once again, but I was not alone. I saw Bashur standing a ways away from me, smiling wickedly to me. But he was not himself. His skin was black and grey, he wore a dark blue shirt with red markings on, white, black and purple shorts, and he had grey 3-D glasses instead of the normal white. I saw someone kneeling before him, but I couldn't tell who it was, because he was wearing a cloak. All of a sudden, Bashur waved his hand away, and then the being went flying away, screaming. Then, Bashur began to cackle. But it wasn't his voice. It was in one that I hadn't heard in a long time… I was shocked. It couldn't possibly be true. But it was right then that the ground shook, and I heard a dangerous cry go out. It wasn't in my dream… it was actually in reality. We were in trouble.

* * *

**0.0 I had to have a cliffhanger somewhere in this chapter... and the best place to put it is at the end! :P**

**What was happening to Bashur? Why was he acting that way? And the dream... how is Sierra having the same dream that Sky had? I guess you guys will have to wait... ;P**

**This is Ninjamaster, and I will see you throwing stars later! :)**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	4. Chapter 2: Return and Betrayal

**Hey, throwing stars! Sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter up... I really didn't know what to do. But I managed to get it done...**

**Anyways, here is Chapter Two!**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

I woke to a sudden start when I heard a distant, but loud, cry go out. Terra sat up quickly, her eyes wide and awake. I sat up as well, completely confused, but worried at the same time. What was that sound that I just had heard? Whatever it was, it disturbed me from my nightmare about that unsolid world… which I was actually grateful for. But I couldn't be thanking whatever woke me up right then. The first thing I had to do was to figure out where in the world it came from.

I shot out of bed, Terra close behind me. I was only dressed in my budder boxers, while Terra was dressed in a brown tank top and black short shorts. We ran out of the house, charging down the dark streets. I saw Eagle and Husky shoot out of their home, as they only lived just down the street from us, and I could easily spot their little daughter Jade in their arms. They looked confused on what the sound was as well. It appeared to me that everyone was confused. But most of the people on our street just stayed put on their doorsteps, watching as we ran towards the source. They knew that we could take care of it, so they didn't have to really worry about it.

A minute later, I turned down on Sierra and Jerome's street, charging through the middle of the road. I froze when I saw six giant forms flying above our heads. Yes, I said that right: _flying_. Terra slowed next to me, covering her mouth in terror as we stared upon the giant dragons that were flying above the street.

There were six of them, although that was very obvious to see. The lead dragon was red and green, the other dragons making a triangle behind it. A black dragon was to the back left of the dragon, a purple dragon was to the back right of the first one, while a light blue dragon, an aqua dragon, and a Creeper-looking dragon flew behind them all. These dragons were not like the normal Ender Dragon that you could find in the End.

Standing just in front of their house was Jerome and Sierra. They looked terrified as the dragons slowly lowered down to the ground. Luckily, they hadn't decided to have us as a midnight snack and barbequed us into smithereens. I ran up to Jerome, who looked over to me in terror. "Sky, what in the world is that?!" Jerome cried out, pointing towards the dragons that were close to landing on the ground. I shrugged, and then quickly looked around. I already saw that all of my friends that had come down earlier today (ones that didn't live in CubeCity and some that did live in CubeCity) were gathered together, some of them wielding swords in their hands while still dressed in their pajamas. Everyone looked just plain ridiculous in their pajamas. Thank Notch none of them slept in the nude at night… that would have been completely awkward.

The dragons landed on the ground, tossing their heads and snorting slightly. A moment later, I saw someone jump down from the lead dragon. More forms jumped down from each of the dragons, one person to one dragon. Then, the first person came into view, his body being lit up by the moonlight. Once again, I froze when I saw him. I hadn't seen him in a good three years almost… he had left shortly after the Herobrine Wars and never returned.

"'Sup, brah. It's me… Ninja," Ninja then said, smiling slightly in my direction. I opened and closed my mouth several times, probably looking like a complete idiot. I couldn't help it, though. When you see someone for the first time in a long time, most people are shocked to see them. I was definitely shocked.

"How… what…?" I managed to ask, which then made Ninja and his group of friends chuckled. While I was trying to get something out, I examined them quickly. Ninja did not look his normal self. He had curly black hair, a plain white t-shirt with a blue and white jacket over it, gray fingerless gloves, grayish blue jeans, and white sneakers. His eyes were currently his normal blue, although I could see a streak of green in his blue eyes. He definitely matured a lot since I last saw him. The last time I saw him, he was an out-of-control 17-year-old boy with demonic powers that controlled his life, but now, he was a twenty-year-old man that was in complete control of his life. I looked over to the man at his left. I couldn't tell what he was or what he looked like, because all he wore was a dark cloak over his body. I couldn't see any skin, which was just weird. He strangely reminded me of the Grim Reaper…

The man to Ninja's right was slightly different. And by slightly, I mean a lot. He appeared to be a skeleton, although I could see that he is, or at least was, human. He wore a purple cloak on his back, his non-existent eyes studying everyone. That was just weird… and I had seen a lot of strange things in my life. The guy next to the cloak dude actually looked human. He had tanned skin with a blue and black bandana over his mouth. He wore a black shirt and a pair of black pants, with blue belts slung on both shoulders. He wore blue and black sneakers, and his black hair was blown slightly in the soft midnight breeze. He had bright blue eyes, which matched his blue belts on his shoulders. He looked slightly younger than everyone else, although I couldn't be sure with some of them. The last two guys were on Ninja's right, being slightly behind skeleton dude. The guy directly next to him was human as well, but he looked to be a Cyborg. He looked like the famous Steve, although he had a circular, metal respirator and blue and black robot parts all along his body. One of his eyes was replaced with a robot eye, his real eye being brown while the fake eye was blue. His left arm was completely robotic, while everything below his right knee was robot. A section of the guy's side was metal as well, and he just looked completely epic. The guy next to him looked very peculiar, but definitely not as cool as Cyborg guy looked. The last guy was basically a Creeper; although there was something about him that I could tell that he was a human. They all stood behind Ninja, and it didn't take me long to realize that he had assembled a team… and they all followed him.

Finally, Terra saved me from embarrassing myself completely. "Ninja, we haven't seen you in almost three years!" She cried out, then placing a hand on my shoulder. I shut my mouth, giving up on trying to talk.

Ninja nodded quickly, and then he looked down to the ground. "I had to leave… I couldn't stay with you guys any longer…" Ninja muttered, then looking up to look directly to the people that he was closest to before: Eagle, iEcho, gr8job, and Wolf (who lived shortly from Bajan with her new husband Noah).

"Why, Ninja, did you leave in the first place?" iEcho asked, looking to the demon boy in worry.

"Long story."

I sighed. "Well, we don't really have to time right now for the story. But, you _can_ tell us who your friends are here," I then said, gesturing with my hand to Ninja's friends.

"Of course. Guys, this is Recka, Speg, Rick, Dave, and Sen, my fellow Wreckord members. This is **(I am going to skip this, because I am getting impatient with trying to name every single friend that Sky is with)**," Ninja then said, pointing to each of his friends as he named them off. Recka was the guy in the blue and black outfit, Speg was the guy in the black cloak, Rick was the skeleton dude with the purple cloak, Dave was the Cyborg guy, and Sen was the Creeper dude. They all nodded in our direction when they were named off, their arms either crossed across their chest or resting on their waist.

"Oh, and one more thing. Can you guys get rid of your dragons, please?" Husky then asked; this made Ninja look over to the Pokémon Minecrafter. Husky was holding Jade in his arms, who was surprisingly sleeping in his arms. Ninja nodded a moment later, and then he turned to his friends. He uttered a sharp command in another language, and then the six of them moved over to their corresponding dragons. They each placed their hands on the dragons' legs, and then, a moment later, the dragons began to shrink. In an instant, the dragons had disappeared, but now each of the boys had weapons in their hands. Ninja had is normal diamond axe in hand, Dave had a budder knife, Rick had a diamond sword, Recka had a budder axe, Sen had a diamond sword that was specialized to look more Creeper-like, and Speg had an iron sword in hand. Everyone was shocked.

"Wait, your dragons can turn into your weapons?" Ssundee then asked. Each of them nodded together. "SWEET! THAT'S AMAZING! I wish I could do that… that would be epic."

"You can fantasize about your weapon turning into a dragon later, Ian. We have to be heading back to bed. In the morning we have the giant get-together that we are holding, and we will need as much energy as we can," I then said, which made everyone else nod. I then turned to Ninja. "You guys are welcome to come along if you wish."

Ninja nodded slightly. "That is very kind of you, Sky. Is there any place that the Wreckords and I can stay the night tonight?" Ninja asked, then glancing over in Sierra and Jerome's direction.

"You six can stay in our living room if you want, Ninja," Jerome then said, which then made the demon boy smile. Ninja made a gesture to his fellow members, and then they walked forward, entering into Jerome's house. I turned to walk off, but then I felt a hand get placed on my shoulder. Turning around, I then saw that it was Jerome. Behind him, I could see Sierra, Bajan, Bodil, Ssundee, MinecraftUniverse, iEcho, Deadlox, Chimney, and Husky. "Sky, we need to talk… quickly."

* * *

Jerome had pulled me into his house, where the Wreckords were beginning to make themselves at home. We all sat down in their kitchen, finding places to sit either on the counter, leaning against the wall, or sitting on a chair. I was confused on why they all had to talk with me, until I then learned why exactly they needed to talk to me.

"…and then I woke up when the Wreckords here decided to come in for a landing in the middle of the night," Sierra then said, looking to me. I leaned back in my seat, overwhelmed by the information that I had just been given. I wasn't the only one that was having the unsolid dreams anymore. Everyone else was having them as well. What in the Nether was going on?

"Does anybody else find it funny that Bashur is in it… although he doesn't look… himself?" Chimney asked, everyone quickly agreeing afterwards.

"It was almost like he had another personality to him… perhaps that's the reason why Bashur was acting angry earlier today, sorry, I meant yesterday. Has Bashur been going through hard times at all?" Bodil asked which then made me shake my head.

"Not that I know of. He is always happy and never mad. The longest he can hold a grudge on anyone is a couple of hours, maybe just a couple of minutes. But he has been acting that way for a while now… almost a year. Although recently it has been getting worse and worse… but I didn't pay much attention to it. It was a personal problem for him, not for me to worry about," I then said, which received a slap to the head for me. I looked over to the person that slapped me, and was about to slap them back, when I realized that it was Terra that had done it. I knew better than to slap her… that would've got me into more trouble than I was already in.

"Well, what does it mean?" Bajan asked, rubbing his eyes quickly from loss of sleep.

Everyone shrugged and began to mumble under their breaths. "What about the round sun and moon… what is that all about? Is that… something we have to worry about?" MinecraftUniverse asked, looking at everyone and then finally resting gazes with me.

Immediately, a faint memory popped into my mind. It was one that I had almost three years ago, a week after we had defeated Herobrine. I was at a jungle temple, enjoying the peace of finally being safe in the Overworld. The bright moon above me lit everything up in a cheery glow, and I breathed a sigh of content. All of a sudden, I heard something from behind me.

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A deep voice then asked, which made me turn around in alarm. I didn't think that I was going to be in trouble with anything now that the mobs had been retained back into the Nether. All of a sudden, I saw the person that stood close to me. He wore a brown shirt, a pair of grey pants, and had black shoes. He had a bald head, but a full black beard. He shone slightly, as if he was an angel._

_"Lord Notch," I then said, kneeling down before him quickly when I realized that it was Notch._

_Notch just smiled, and then he looked out across the valley once more. "I remember making this place, knowing that someday you were going to come here to have your base built here," Notch then said, a slight smile lighting his face._

_"My Lord… why did I have to defeat Herobrine? Couldn't you have done it yourself?" I asked, staring at my creator in shock._

_Shaking his head, Notch then softly said, "I wouldn't have been able to. You needed to fight him yourself because he wanted your amulet to take over the world. If I would have interfered, things would have gone horribly wrong."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I would have easily been able to defeat my brother. I did defeat him a long time ago, banishing him to the Nether. But when Herobrine was hunting you down to get your amulet to take over the Overworld, it was no longer my fight. It was yours and his. But you did the right thing, something that I would have done."_

_I smiled quickly, and then I glanced over to Notch. "Why are you here, my Lord?"_

_Looking over to me, Notch then said, "To warn you about the future. I cannot reveal much, but if you do not make the right choices, you may die."_

_Gulping, I then nodded slowly. "Keep your friends close to you, Sky. Do not lose them. If you do, you may not survive what is in store for you," Notch warned, looking at me in slight worry. Nodding once more, Notch then began to disappear in front of me._

I blinked, the memory disappearing from my mind right then. I looked to each of my friends, fully realizing that they were important to me. This must have been the time of "danger" that Notch had warned me about. I had to make the right choices… even the choice on whether or not to still be friendly to Bashur or not. Breathing in, I then connected gazes with my best friends. They all looked to me, worry filling their eyes. They knew something was on my mind, they could easily see it.

"No, Jason, it is not something we should worry about. Hopefully, with time and patience, we should be able to make Bashur right and hopefully the unsolid dreams eventually go away," I then said, looking to my friends. They seemed reluctant to my choice, but nodded otherwise. I then pushed myself up. "We should probably leave Sierra and Jerome in peace now. They have these pack of goons to worry about for tonight," I then said, nodding slightly in the direction of Ninja and the Wreckords. Ninja smiled sheepishly, and then he returned to his conversation with his buddies. Everyone else stood up as well, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. I quickly thanked Jerome and Sierra for letting us stay in their house during that time, and then I walked out of their house, entering back into the cool midnight atmosphere. The rest of my friends in there followed behind, and then splitting ways to head back to their houses.

"Why did you say that, Sky? What if Bashur is really a threat to all of us?" Terra asked as we slowly walked back to our home.

Breathing in, I then looked to the ground in front of us. "As long as we keep on treating him like a friend instead of shunning him out because of… whatever is making him grumpy all the time, then hopefully, he will be able to conquer the thing that is making him like that."

* * *

_Master's POV-_

I took a deep breath in, walking through the dark streets of CubeCity. Even with the occasional car that would pass by me, nothing really was on the streets. A couple stray dogs or cats would wander the street, but I ignored them, much to my urge to just snap my fingers and make then completely disappear.

Sky and his friends are complete idiots. During that pathetic game of Hide and Seek that we were playing, I managed to gain complete control of the host's body, and realized that I was in an unfamiliar place. All around me, there were blocks, and nothing else but blocks. It confused me a lot, which was strange, because nothing confuses me. All of a sudden, I saw one of the blocks shift slightly. I raised my hand towards the block, ready to shoot a ball of fire from my palm.

_"Bashur, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ask, and I growled deep in my throat, barely making it loud enough for me to hear it. That was Sierra, the wretched Minecrafter with robot parts instead of actual hands. But she obviously still thought that I was still my host, so I slowly lowered my hand._

_"Yes, it is me, Sierra," I answered slowly, then realizing that I was not saying it out loud for everyone else to hear it_ **(what he means is that nobody else around them could hear them, because a seeker was passing close to where Bashur was when he said that, and the seeker didn't turn to see who was talking)**. _I was speaking into some sort of weird earpiece that was connecting Bashur and his friends together so they could still talk without having other people overhear them._

_"Are you OK, Bashur? You sound a little strange," Husky asked after that, and then I breathed in. I completely forgot that Bashur's voice was higher pitched than normal._

_"I'm fine, guys. Don't worry about me," I then said, trying my best to copy Bashur's annoying voice. Why in the Nether did I choose to take over this Minecrafter's body in the first place? He was not a good candidate to host such a being as myself. But it was the best that I could do… until I could find a body that I could transfer into later and return to being my old self. The others obviously believed me, because they then changed the subject. They began to talk about other Overworld stuff, and it disgusted me completely. Soon, however, one of the seekers found me, swinging wildly at everything that he could see. At that point, each hider was equipped with Knockback wooden swords, and we could use it to our advantage. I began to cruelly fight back with the seeker, giving the seeker a lot of cuts and bruises where I hit him. Unfortunately, he won that fight, and once I realized that I lost, I began to curse._

_"Woah, calm down on the language there, Bashur," I heard the one that calls himself BajanCanadian tell me once I had paused for a moment in swearing. My anger took control of me, and it felt good to be evil once again. I felt weak when I was acting good like Bashur normally was. It just wasn't… me._

_"What has gotten into you? This is not at all like you, Bashur," One of the other females quickly said. I soon found out that her name was Terra and that she was dating Sky after I managed to grab that information from Bashur's memory._

_"Why don't you guys just shut the Nether up!" I cried out angrily, trying my best to sound evil while still talking in Bashur's voice. That got everyone to shut up. I continued the game of Hide and Seek, my eyes behind the wretched 3-D glasses burning my normal void white color. This was the closest I have gotten to being myself in almost two years. I managed to find six hiders, finding them roughly like I would normally. I grinned evilly when I found them. This was too easy._

I came back to reality when I heard something screaming in my head. After a moment, I realized that it was Bashur screaming something incomprehensive to me. _Let me out of here, you son-of-a-bit-!_, Bashur screamed, but I just smiled as he tried to get control over his body once again.

"I will let you out when I am done with you," I said out loud, which probably would have made me look insane.

_Your plan won't work on Sky. I know my best friend well enough. He will stop you, just like he stopped you last time, Herobrine_, Bashur said, desperation in his voice. I cackled, which sent some of the stray animals scurrying in terror.

"He doesn't know the full plan, and nor do you, Watermelon Man. With my plan, everything will work out perfectly, and you and your friends will die," I hissed under my breath, and I could sense that Bashur was afraid of me. That was a good thing. Everyone should be afraid of me.

Right then, I saw my servant walk forward. He had his cloak pulled over his head, the only thing I could see of him was his black glasses and his dark brown eyes. Once he walked up to me, he knelt down on the ground, and then he said, "I have done the first step of the plan. We should be able to carry out the plan further tomorrow when all of Sky's friends are coming down to CubeCity."

I smiled. "Good job, my servant. You have done well in helping me bring Sky down to his demise," I then said, which made my servant smile. He then stood up, his cloak blowing slightly in the wind. He then walked off, and I could see his checkered red and grey over shirt, his white t-shirt, the back of his blue jeans, and the back of his white tennis shoes.

_You may have got Tyler to help you defeat Sky, but there are still more of my friends than you, Herobrine_, Bashur then said, his voice filled with courage for the first time in a while. I just shrugged, and then I walked off into the dark alleys, making sure that nobody was following me.

"Trust me, Bashur, I will defeat Sky, even if it means to kill a couple of your friends in order to do it," I then said, breaking out laughing, which echoed around the alley. I then disappeared into the shadows, teleporting away from there completely.

* * *

_Deadlox's POV-_

"Come on, Bodil, find a freaking hiding spot!" I cried out, then watching as a bookshelf ran past where I was hiding.

After we went home earlier this morning (literally; I didn't get to bed until about one in the morning because of the Wreckords), I tried to get some more sleep, but the dream came back to me once I fell back asleep. I woke up a couple hours later to a knocking on my door. I went and answered it, and found that it was AntVenom and SethBling at my door, smiling towards me slightly.

"Come on, Deadlox. Sky sent us to go and get you to the Arcade. Almost everyone is there already, including YOGSCAST, which was actually hard to locate and get there…" Seth then said, shrugging slightly afterwards. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, but quickly got dressed. After I was done, I followed Ant and Seth to their car, and they drove me over to the Arcade, where everyone was already waiting. Sky had managed to rent out a couple areas of Hide and Seek areas for just us to play in, which was actually hard to get to. We entered the first area, and everyone scattered. There were more hiders than normal, as we had over 50 people playing with us, but it definitely made it more fun than normal.

"Not my fault all the hiding spots are taken, Deadlox!" Bodil cried out, then laughing quickly afterwards.

I laughed, and then the seeker, or Yoshi, spawned into the area. He immediately began to look around, and he began to find hiders easily. Some of them were in horrible spots to be, as there were not many places to hide in the Town square map, but soon afterwards, everyone began to have fun. The tension rose dramatically when Yoshi, Ssundee, Husky, Dawn, and Pastel passed by me, but they missed me completely.

All of a sudden, I heard Sky start screaming. "No, no, no, no, Husky, don't do dis! AURGH!" Sky screamed, and then he laughed. "You suck, Husky!" Sky cried out, which made everyone else laugh.

"Hey, you were just a random coal block in the middle of the water… kinda hard not to miss, Sky," Husky then said, which made several people break out laughing. After a couple minutes, it was just down to 5 people: me, Bashur, Sierra, ChimneySwift and Lewis. All I could see was hiders passing by me, which actually scared me. Have you ever seen 50 people hunting you down dressed in full enchanted iron armor and wielding diamond swords? It's not a good experience.

Lewis cried out when he was found, and soon afterwards, Sierra was found as well. Fifteen seconds… I could hide that long without them finding me. "Deadlox, where are you?" TrueMU taunted, passing dangerously close to where I was. His head spun around quickly, and he passed by my completely. _Five seconds… come on…_ I thought to myself quickly. All of a sudden, TrueMU swung towards where I was, hitting me out of place. "AH-HA! COME BACK HERE, DEADLOX!" MinecraftUniverse cried out as I then ran away from the building.

Three seconds… I almost won the Hide and Seek game. All of a sudden, I was met with a crowd of seekers, all swinging their swords at me. Leaping into the water, I then watched as the digital clock counted down. Two… one… all of a sudden, everything froze around me, and then we were transported to the separate area that Sky had book us for. I began to cheer. "YES, I MADE IT!" I cheered, then doing a little jig in victory.

"That was so close… we almost got Bashur and Chimney as well. Oh well… next game, guys?" Sky then asked, which everyone agreed to. He quickly examined each of the signs that he had booked out for us, pausing on one that looked very strange. "That's strange… this is a new map. Want to go in this one?" Sky asked, then looking over to me. I shrugged, and then Sky hit the sign. Immediately, we all teleported out of there, appearing in the new map.

"This is not normal…" Hannah then said, looking around the area that we were in. Looking around, I then realized that we were in a very dark cave… I could barely see anything around me.

All of a sudden, Bashur walked forward, an evil smile plastered to his face. Everyone stared at him as he did this, each of us equally confused. What was going on?

Right then, Bashur grinned, and then he changed before us. A bright light emitted from him, and we all had to cover our eyes to not get blinded by the light. Once it calmed down, though, we were able to see him completely. I froze when I saw him. It was the evil version of Bashur… the one from the dream.

I grasped onto my head as a throbbing pain then hit me. I doubled over, collapsing onto the ground, curling into a little ball. Opening my eyes slightly, I then saw that everyone else was doing the same.

"What… are… you… doing… Bashur?" Sky asked weakly, which then received him a laugh from the evil Bashur.

"I am defeating you, Sky. It is a little thing I like to call 'payback' for defeating me three years ago," Bashur then hissed, and then all of a sudden, his voice registered in my mind. But… that couldn't be true… he was dead…

Everything became blurry around me, and everything spun in circles around me. It was almost as if I was drunk… which was not a good feeling to feel.

"Master, you promised that I wouldn't go as well!" I then heard a voice cry out, one that was pained from whatever was happening to him. I immediately became mad. MunchingBrotato was working with evil Bashur?

"I'm a liar, Brotato. That is what I live best for," Evil Bashur then hissed, and then he began to cackle. All of a sudden, I blacked out, everything around me disappearing into a blurry world of black.

* * *

When I came to, I groaned, the pain from whatever evil Bashur had inflicted upon us still in me. I put a hand to my head, rubbing it slightly. All of a sudden, I froze. That didn't feel right… what was going on? Opening my eyes, I then saw a person standing over me. But she didn't look normal… she looked… unsolid. She wore a red and white plaid shirt, blue jeans, brown hiking boots, and she had round brown eyes. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was kneeling down beside me. "What… where am… I?" I asked groggily, then looking to the girl.

The girl smiled, and then she said, "Welcome to Hell, Deadlox."

* * *

**0.0 Betrayal and danger... what happened to Sky and his friends? And why is MunchingBrotato working with evil Bashur?**

**Sorry, I did rush the ending a little bit, but that was because the really good stuff is going to happen from here on out.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ninjamaster out! I will see you throwing stars later!**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	5. Chapter 3: Reality and Pax Prime

**Hey, throwing stars! So, with school coming closer and closer to starting, I may not be able to get a new chapter on every single day or even every other day. I will apologize for that now, since I don't want people to get angry because I am not posting them that often anymore.**

**Also, I am helping another author out with her story, and she is in desperate need of OCs. Just PM iEcho13 if you have an OC that she could use for her story. She doesn't have a title yet, but she will get a title soon! Thanks, recruits!**

**Along with everything else, check out CodeNickTehNinja's story "Wreckords of Minecraftia". It will help you figure out the Wreckords' past between Herobrine's Revenge and Sucked Into Reality. If you can, take time and read it!**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter Three!**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

I sat up shakily, rubbing my head. Herobrine was in control of Bashur… and MunchingBrotato was working with him. How in the world did I not see that? Looking around, I then stopped breathing for a moment. We were in an unsolid world… the world from my dream. This couldn't be happening. I grasped my head, lowering my head to between my knees, closing my eyes tightly. My sunglasses quickly fell off, but I didn't care at the moment. We were in Reality… the one place that was basically like the Nether.

Right then, I felt a hand get placed on my shoulder. "Sky, are you OK?" I heard a familiar voice calmly ask, and then I looked up, getting a good look at my girlfriend. Terra looked beautiful, even when she was round and not blocky. Her shoulder-length brown hair fell softly around her head, and her grey eyes glimmered in the sunlight of where we had spawned in. She wore her normal brown t-shirt and blue jeans, but instead of wearing her normal sandals, she was wearing a pair of brown boots. All she had strapped to her back was her bow, her quiver of arrows having been left behind in the Overworld when we went to play Hide and Seek. I nodded quickly, then taking in a deep breath. I then pushed myself up, and looked around.

Everyone else was either standing up or proceeding to stand up. Most everyone looked like their normal selves, excepting a few of my friends. The first ones that I noticed that were different were Husky and Eagle. Instead of being a Mudkip and a cat, they were humans like everyone else. Husky still wore his normal grey suit, but he no longer had blue skin. He instead had tan skin and short brown hair, having chocolate brown eyes instead of his normal black. Eagle looked especially different. She had bright green eyes and her normal black suit, which was basically all that was the same from before. What was different was that she had tan skin, long orange hair (which was the same color as her fur was before), fake cat ears in her hair and grey shoes.

As I continued to look around at my friends, I saw that a couple more of them were different as well. Jerome was no longer a Chewbacca, but instead was a human. He had his normal suit, but he had light skin, longer brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Kermit was one other that I quickly saw was different. Like Husky and Jerome, he still retained his suit, but he no longer had green skin and was no longer a frog. He had bright green eyes, tan skin, and spiked light brown hair. ExplodingTNT wasn't as obvious of a change, because he still looked normal with his TNT themed shirt, but his face was tanned and he had light blue eyes. He still had his red cloak on, wearing the same blue jeans and brown shoes from before. He had his sunglasses that covered his eyes, although they were not as dark as they were back in Minecraftia. Panda was another one that had changed. He had jet-black hair, bright blue eyes (although one was covered by an eye patch), and tanned skin. But he wore a white jacket that had a panda face on the back of it, which was the only way that you could tell that he was Panda still. He had dark blue jeans on and white sneakers. I continued looking around, and saw that there were a couple more people that looked different than normal. Yoshi and gr8job were two of the recruits that had changed dramatically. Yoshi had blonde hair (I don't know why, exactly, since blonde didn't match his skin at all), dark blue eyes, and light skin. He wore a bright green jacket on over a white t-shirt, black jeans, and budder sneakers. He had two budder bracelets on his wrists, ones that were similarly spiked to how they were back in Minecraftia. He did not, however, have the chain around his neck. Gr8job stood close nearby, who was actually trying to help Bodil up from off the ground. He was one of the most changed out of everyone. He had jet-black hair, purple eyes, and light skin. He wore a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. I could barely tell that he was himself when I looked at him.

"Oh, my Notch, I'm naked!" Jerome then cried out, which drew everyone's attention to him.

"What are you talking about, biggums?" Bajan then asked, staring at Jerome in confusion.

"Let's just say I'm not so fluffy anymore…" Jerome then muttered, staring down at his bare arms. Everyone began to chuckle amusingly to themselves, which seemed to release some of the shock of being unsolid from everyone's shoulders.

Right then, I saw two people that I really didn't want to see right then. I saw MunchingBrotato on the ground, groaning in pain from being teleported to Reality. He looked like himself, except that he was round instead of blocky. Close by him, though, was Bashur. I could only tell that it was Bashur because of his 3-D glasses and his blue shirt. Bashur had longer brown hair, having a small goatee on his chin. He wore dark grey jeans with black and white shoes on his feet. Immediately, my anger began to burn inside of me. I ran over to them, and quickly pinned Tyler to the ground, taking out my budder knife that I always had equipped to me. Placing the edge of the sword on his throat, I then watched as his eyes widened in terror.

"Why in the Nether did you do this to us, Tyler? We thought you were our friend, you traitor!" I cried out, glaring at him.

"Don't kill me, Sky! I didn't mean for this to happen! Herobrine had control of my family, and he threatened to kill them if I didn't help him defeat you," Tyler begged, staring up in terror at me. I seethed quickly, staring into Brotato's eyes. After a moment, I then pulled the dagger away from his throat.

"Jason, Ty, make sure that Tyler doesn't get away from here. We have to watch him and make sure that he doesn't get back to helping Herobrine," I then said, pushing myself up off of the ground. Immediately afterwards, Deadlox and TrueMU rushed forward, grabbing Brotato by his arms and pulling him up from the ground.

I walked over to Bashur, who was still on the ground, groaning in pain. I knelt down beside him, taking off his glasses. His eyes were wide open, although they were not white. They were brown, and they seemed to be staring off into space. He almost looked dead, although I could see his chest rising and falling in a slow manner. "Bashur, are you OK, man?" I asked, snapping my fingers several times in front of his eyes.

A moment later, his eyes came into focus, and he looked up to me. Blinking a couple times, Bashur then stared up at me. "Sky… what… happened?" Bashur asked in his normal voice, groaning in pain between his words.

"Herobrine was in control of you, and he sent all of us to Reality, Bash," I then answered, smiling slightly towards my friend. It appeared to me that Herobrine was finally out of Bashur.

Bashur sat up carefully, and then he said, "Herobrine was… in control of me?"

"You don't remember anything?"

He shook his head. "No, although that would explain for all the blackouts I have been having in my memory… but Herobrine is out of my body. I can sense that he is gone…"

I nodded quickly, and then I helped pull my friend up. He staggered slightly when he stood up, but I helped him steady himself. I then turned around when I heard someone approaching me. It was a girl. She wore a red and white plaid shirt, blue jeans, brown hiking boots, and she had round brown eyes. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she had a huge, beautiful smile plastered to her face. She looked strangely familiar…

"Looks like you guys got caught by Herobrine as well, I am assuming?" The girl then asked, cocking out her hip and placing her hands on her hips.

I stared at her in confusion. "Yes… why? Who are you?"

"The name is Ray, if you don't remember, Sky," The girl then said, then turning around to examine each person. She then spotted CaptainSparklez. He saw her as well, and they stared in shock at each other. "Oh, my Notch… Jordan…" Ray muttered, staring in shock at him. I was completely confused and I could see that several of my friends were confused as well. How did she know CaptainSparklez?

Right then, the two of them ran at each other, and they collapsed into each other's arms. "I can't believe I found you, after all these years, Ray," CaptainSparklez said, hugging Ray tightly.

"What is going on?" Bajan then asked, looking at the two of them.

Releasing each other, CaptainSparklez and Ray then turned to us. "Guys, this is my little sister, Ray," Jordan then said smiling slightly.

* * *

_Bajan's POV-_

Silence filled all of us as we stared at Jordan and Ray together. They were brother and sister… no wonder she looked familiar to me.

"What… what happened to you?" Sky asked, looking towards the young girl. As I studied her, she appeared to me to be about 18 years old. She looked older, however, probably appearing to be around 21 or 22.

Ray breathed in, and then she said, "Years ago, I was traveling alone in the wilderness when I got captured by Herobrine. He kept me captive for two years, until he then began to battle against you and your army, Sky. As his battle began to progress between you and him, Herobrine then teleported me to Reality, leaving me to die and suffer here. But I managed to survive for these long years. I have only been hoping for a time that I would get to see you all again, because I missed all of my friends."

"So you know how to survive here, then," Jerome then said, brushing his hair out of his face. Biggums was still having trouble adjusting to having actual hair on his head instead of all over his body, but it was entertaining for me to watch.

Ray nodded. "I am alive, aren't I? There is a city just over this hill, which is where I live. I have constantly been coming back to this spot, which is actually where I spawned in here in this world. I thought that it was a waste of time coming here, but I guess I was wrong this time. As I have been in this dimension for four years now, I know how to blend in perfectly into this world. It is definitely different than in Minecraftia," She then said, releasing CaptainSparklez.

"Why don't we find shelter, then? That is usually the first thing we need to find in a new place," MinecraftUniverse then suggested, holding onto Brotato's arm tightly.

Sky nodded. Then, he turned to Ray. "Do you have a shelter of some sort that we can stay in? Maybe a camp or a small home?" He asked, which then made the girl laugh.

"Sky, this world is actually very similar to CubeCity. And yes, I do have a place that you guys can stay at. Luckily I have a bunch of friends that can house you guys for a short time until you can find your own place to stay. Come, follow me," Ray then said, turning around and marching off. Everyone walked after her, trusting her since Sky obviously trusted her. We all walked forward, walking carefully behind her. I ran up to her side, looking down to her. She was quite a bit shorter than I was, almost being a full head shorter than I was. She didn't acknowledge to me that she knew I was there, but I could see her eyes shooting over to me a couple times, which made me know for sure that she knew I was walking beside her.

Everyone was making small talk, trying hard not to fall into shock every time they passed by something they recognized that was round instead of being blocky. All of a sudden, I heard someone scream behind us. We all turned to the source, and quickly saw Eagle, who looked to be freaking out. "Where is Jade?!" She asked, looking around frantically.

"You didn't realize that before?" Ssundee asked, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

Eagle quickly shot a glare in Ssundee's direction. "Well, sorry, but I have been worrying about other things to realize that my daughter was missing. For one: I'm no longer a cat!" She then cried out, gesturing to her body. Ian just shook his head, and then he turned around, continuing to walk forward. Everyone did the same, following Ray as she walked over to hill and started heading to the city. Every once in a while, I would spot Husky and Eagle running around, searching for Jade as much as they could. Nobody else helped them, ignoring them completely. But I was curious. Where could she have gone?

* * *

_Herobrine's POV- _**(Had to have it to explain why Herobrine took Jade in the first place)**

I grinned in victory as I stared at the young child that I had managed to take. Within the mess of teleporting Sky and his friends to Reality, I managed to walk out and take the Pokémon Minecrafter's daughter, whose name was Jade. I rocked the young child in my arms, trying to keep her asleep. She would make a wonderful hunter someday, as both of her parents were skilled hunters and fighters. I would train her as my own daughter, and with time, she would become the most dangerous Bounty Hunter in all of Minecraftia!

Jade began to stir slightly, but I kept on rocking her, keeping her asleep. A wicked grin spread across my face. "Don't worry, little one, I will take care of you. No need to worry anymore," I then hissed, my white eyes reflecting across the smooth skin of the Mudkip/cat girl.

* * *

_Bajan's POV-_

"So, Ray, do you remember me?" I then asked, looking down to the young girl.

She looked up to me, and then she smiled slightly. "Of course, how could I forget one of my best friends?" She then asked, looking up into my eyes. I smiled back to her, the memory of the last time that we were together hanging out appearing in my mind.

_I laughed as Sierra and Ray ran after Jerome, chasing him down. "Give me back my clothes, Jerome!" Ray yelled, which made me laugh. She and Sierra were only dressed in bikinis, having jumped into the lake on a dare from me and Jerome. Once they got into the water, Jerome snatched up their clothes, hiding them behind his back. They quickly got out of the water, and soon realized that their clothes were gone. Jerome smiled towards them, then took off running in the opposite direction, their clothes in his hand. _

_ "Not gonna happen, Ray!" Jerome cried out, laughing like a maniac. My sixteen year old friend ran through the trees, quickly climbing up one and hiding within the branches. Sierra and Ray stopped at the base of the tree, their hands placed on their waist. _

_ "Get down here, Jerome," Sierra then said, laughing afterwards when Jerome shook his head and then made his famous slurping trademark. Sierra then began to climb the tree, quickly making her way up into the branches where Jerome was hiding. I stood a couple feet away, watching this whole thing unfold before me. I was definitely entertained. I could barely breathe as I was laughing so hard, tears from laughing too hard dripping down my face. That was when Jerome and Sierra had their first kiss, was up in the trees when he snatched their clothes. Sierra eventually managed to grab the clothes from Jerome, and she quickly jumped down from the tree. She handed Ray back her clothes, and then Ray smiled to her. Ray then turned around and she walked up to me. She then smacked me upside the head. _

_ "Ow! What the Nether was that for?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head and trying hard to catch my breath._

_ "That was for convincing Jerome to take our clothes, Mitch," Ray then said, smiling playfully at me. Even though she was only twelve years old right then, she looked to be our age. I smiled back to her, as I could not hold a grudge on her for long. She was one of my best friends, although that was the very last time that I was going to see her for six years._

I blinked once the memory disappeared, and then I smiled down to Ray. "I didn't think you would have, especially since it has been six years since we have seen each other," I then said. Ray quickly shrugged.

"How can you forget when one of your best friends snatches your clothes when you jump into the lake only dressed in a bikini? That was a time that I wasn't going to forget, and I have not forgotten yet. Even if it has been six years since that happened." Ray smiled, and then she returned her attention to walking forward to the city.

After a couple minutes, we walked into the city, walking through the main streets of the city which we had figured was called Seattle. Many people passed by us, giving us strange looks as we passed by them. But I could understand why they were doing that. We wore very… unique outfits, while the guys wore t-shirts and shorts and the girls wore tank tops and short shorts. The kind of outfits we wore definitely didn't fit the weather that Seattle had. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw that Brotato was no longer being held hostage by TrueMU and Deadlox, but instead, was trapped in a circle that was created by CaptainSparklez, Ssundee, TrueMU, Deadlox, Lewis and Simon. Everyone else was walking behind us, their heads constantly swiveling around to see everything that they could of Reality. Bashur was being comforted by Sky, Aviator and Ryan, who were trying hard to make sure that he was OK from Herobrine taking control of him. Right then, I saw Jerome and Seto run off in another direction, but I didn't really watch to where they had run off to. They were big boys, and they could find us easily if they had to.

We kept on walking, talking quietly amongst ourselves. Ray had pulled out a strange rectangle device from her pocket, and had started talking into it. I didn't know what the thing was that she was talking into or who she was talking to, but I just listened quietly to who she was talking to.

"Taylor? It's Ray. Yeah, I'm fine; I just went out to run a couple… errands. You guys still at Pax Prime? OK, then. I will head over there. I have a couple friends that stopped by and they need a place to stay. Can some of them stay in the hotel rooms with you guys? How many? Um… let's just say that there are more than fifty of my friends. OK, I will see you then, Taylor," Ray then said, then putting away the strange rectangular device. She then looked up to me, seeing that I was staring at her in confusion.

"That was my friend Taylor Lackey. And the thing that I was using to talk to him was called a cell phone. It is how people here in Reality communicate from long distances," Ray explained, laughing quickly afterwards when she saw my expression.

"What is… uh, 'Pax Prime'?" I asked, which then made Ray laugh.

"It is just an event where a bunch of people get together and have fun for a couple days. Pax Prime starts in a couple hours and goes on for four days. My friends are some of the special guests starred there this year. You will probably like them," She said, a mysterious smile appearing on her lips. I was going to question what she was smiling about, but I was interrupted by Jerome and Seto, who had run back up to us with strange things in their hands.

"Dood, this stuff is amazing! You guys should try this out. What is this thing even called?" Jerome cried out, then taking a bite out of some sort of food. It looked to be meat wrapped inside bread, but it looked very peculiar to me.

Ray laughed quickly, and then she said, "Jerome, that is called a hotdog."

"This thing is made out of _dog_?!" Seto cried out, staring in shock at Ray. Bashur overheard the conversation, and immediately, he began to freak out.

"No, don't eat Pewface!" Bashur cried out, staring in shock at Seto and Jerome.

"It's not made out of actual dog, Seto. And no, it's not Pewface, Bashur. It is a food that is made out of several different types of meat, and it is put in a hotdog bun and topped with mustard, ketchup and sometimes relish. It is something that normal people eat almost every day." Ray smiled as Jerome and Seto calmed down, and continued eating their food.

Sky then ran up to the other side of Ray. "So, where is this place that we are going to stay at?" Sky asked, looking down to the younger girl.

"Well, for the next four days, you guys are going to stay in a hotel with a couple friends of mine, and you can get used to this world during that time. The place we are going to is called Pax Prime. It is quite a bit away from here, so we will need to get a lift there. Here, a bus is coming. You guys can all come on and we can ride to Pax Prime," Ray then said, leading our group to a huge bus that had pulled up to the side of the road. We all piled onto the bus, and Ray quickly told him where we had to go. The driver quickly agreed to take us there, and then he drove off, heading in the direction of wherever Pax Prime was located.

Our entire group took up the whole entire bus, excepting a small section at the front of the automobile. I sat next to Ray and Jerome, with Sky sitting across from the aisle from me. One of the kids that were not a part of our group stared at Sky, a shocked look on his face. "Oh, my Gosh. Are you… SkyDoesMinecraft?" The little boy asked, staring with wide eyes at Sky.

Sky looked confused. "Uh, yeah, why?" He then asked, looking to the little boy.

Right then, the boy took out a piece of paper, and then he said, "Can you please sign this for me? I am a huge fan!" The boy looked excited, a huge smile plastered to his face.

"Uh, sure, kid," Sky then said, taking the paper and then writing down his name. He handed it back to the boy, who then began to freak out to his parents, who were sitting nearby. Sky then looked across the aisle, looking to me. "Well, that was weird…" He then muttered, shrugging slightly afterwards.

"You don't see that every day, Adam," Jerome then said, slurping quickly afterwards. My friends that surrounded us chuckled, and then we fell silent, listening to the music that was playing on the bus. "What the heck is this song called? It's horrible!" Jerome then said, glaring up at the speaker that the music was coming out of.

"This song is called Baby by Justin Bieber, Jerome," Ray then said, laughing afterwards. "This song hasn't been played on the radio for several years! But I could understand why you don't like this song. A lot of people didn't like Justin Bieber back then because he was only fourteen."

"He was fourteen when he sung this song? Are you sure this was even a guy singing this song?" Ssundee asked, then removing his sunglasses to look up at the speakers closely.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure. Unless the media has been wrong all these years, Justin is a guy," Ray then said, chuckling slightly.

That was basically how the whole bus ride was. We would talk about the songs on the radio (as we had learned what it was called. Bodil accidentally called it a Jukebox, which got him strange looks from the small family that was there with us and also from the driver), and talk about other things that we didn't know even existed. It took about an hour to get to where Pax Prime was, but it also didn't help that we had major traffic as well.

When we managed to get to the main building, we got off of the bus, quickly emptying it. We all stared up at the huge building, staring at it in fascination. I whistled and I examined the structure of it, thoroughly impressed.

"Taylor!" Ray cried out, then running towards a person that stood by the entrance. He smiled towards her, and gave her a quick hug once she came up to him. He had short brown hair, a thick jaw, dark brown eyes, and a friendly smile. He wore a simple black shirt with blue jeans, and he had brown shoes on. After a moment, Taylor handed something to Ray, and then he went back into the building. Ray then returned to us, smiling. "Guys, here are your passes to getting into Pax Prime. Taylor and Zach were able to get them for us while we were heading here, so you guys will be able to get around anywhere within the event easily. Let's head inside," Ray then said after she finished passing out each of our cards. We followed behind her, walking into the area without any trouble.

Immediately, a wave of people hit us as we walked into the main building. I could barely keep up with everyone else as I tried to make my way through everyone. People stopped and gawked at us, shock clearly written across their faces. But I was confused. I had never seen these people before. How did they know who we were?

A moment later, I broke into a clearing, along with Sky, Sierra, Jerome, Ray, AntVenom, TrueMU, CaptainSparklez, Deadlox, Brotato, Husky and Eagle. I stared at the people sitting before us at a large table. They were similarly staring at us in confusion. "Oh, my Gosh…" I heard the one on the far left to me mutter, his voice being awfully familiar. It almost sounded like my voi-

Ray smiled, and then she said quietly, at least quietly enough that nobody else around us could hear, "Guys, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Adam, Sierra, Jerome, Taylor, Jason, Jordan, Ty, Tyler, Quentin, Amethyst and Mitch. Meet..." At this pause, she lowered her voice dramatically, making sure that nobody else but us could hear her. "...your other you."


	6. Chapter 4: I need mah food!

**Hey, recruits! I apologize right now… I have been extremely stressed out lately because of this story and my other Minecraft story the Past is the Key, and my patience level has lowered like ten times lower than normal. If any of you guys have any criticisms about my story, I will not take it easily like normal. I apologize right now to MyLittleMuffinZ, who I actually yelled at because she messaged an error that I had in my previous chapter. I am sooo sorry! Once again, if you private message me, and I start randomly yelling at you, it is not you, it is because I am extremely stressed out and I cannot take much help and/or criticism from you guys.**

**Guys, I do realize that most of you will be having your own opinions of what "reality" is, but in this story, Reality is just the real world, while the Overworld is the world that they came from. Don't over-think about it, because it will get confusing. Even though it is all real for them and it is their reality, Reality is just the name of this world that they give it. Don't send me messages giving me crap about "reality" anymore.**

**Oh, and also, from here on out, I will be having the chapter titles with a funny saying from this chapter that I post... I got bored of coming up with interesting chapter titles. And if you guys want me to do songs that you can listen to while watching this chapter, let me know in your review!**

**Anyways, here is Chapter Four!**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

I stared at the eleven humans that sat at the table before us, shock filling my body. These guys were the other us? They didn't look anything like us. The guy that supposedly was the other version of me didn't even look close to what I looked like. He had longer, curly brown hair, brown eyes, an unnaturally large nose, a stubble of a beard, and a friendly smile. His eyes were wide in shock, staring directly at me. He wore a white button-up shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and sunglasses that were put up on the top of his head. He did not look anything like me. I examined the other ten people that sat next to him, and found that most of them did not look even close to what my friends looked like. A boy appearing to be around the age of 21-22 sat next to Adam, having longer, curly brown hair, light blue eyes, and light skin. He wore a red t-shirt, black jeans, a grey beanie, and black and blue skater shoes. Next to him, a girl was sitting there, who I believed was Sierra. She actually looked kinda like my best friend Sierra did. She had long, curly platinum blonde hair, beautiful deep blue eyes, and tanned skin. She wore a black tank top with a red Creeper face on the front of it, red skinny jeans, white slip-on shoes, and she had a black Creeper hat on her head. The guy next to her was a person that I didn't think looked like any of my friends. He had short brown hair that was slightly spiked at the front, dark brown eyes, tanned skin, and a slightly bigger nose than normal. He wore a grey hoodie, black jeans, and had white tennis shoes on. The man next to him had spiked brown hair, light brown eyes and light skin. He wore a designed black t-shirt with a black jacket over it, simple blue jeans, red and black shoes, and a necklace that was tucked into his shirt.

Here is a quick synopsis of what everyone else looked like: the Taylor guy that Ray had contacted earlier sat next to Black Jacket guy, next to him sat a guy that had short brown hair and brown eyes (almost like everyone else there), a guy with long brown hair that swooped to the left that had dark chocolate brown eyes next to him, next to him being a man that had short black hair that came up to a curled spike on top and dark brown eyes, a girl that had dirty blonde shoulder-length hair and bright blue eyes next to him, and a guy that had ruffled dark brown hair, a stubble and growing mustache, glasses and dark brown eyes.

We all were silent as we were staring at them. Soon, I was able to connect each of my friends to their "others". The guy next to my other was Jason to TrueMU, next to him was Sierra to… Sierra, Jerome to Jerome, Mitch to Bajan, Taylor to AntVenom, Tyler to Brotato, Ty to Deadlox, Jordan to CaptainSparklez, Amethyst to Eagle, and Quentin to Husky. It was awkwardly silent between us, even though everyone else around us was loud.

"Wait, 'your other you'? What do you mean by that?" One of the people around us asked, staring at Ray in confusion. A couple people behind him were confused as well, staring towards us, some of them having video cameras in their hands. Ray quickly shot a look over to me, and I could see the worry in her eyes. We were about to be caught, when she knew that we had to be a "secret" to the whole world.

Ray was quick to think up a lie. "These guys are the character actors for the Minecraft YouTubers. They are 'their other them'," Ray quickly said, smiling towards them. Everyone, including our alternate selves, nodded, and then they smiled afterwards.

"Yeah, we were hired especially to be their Minecraft characters," CaptainSparklez then said, nodding in the direction of the people in line to get autographs or something from our others.

The other Sierra (I'm just going to call her Si so we don't get them mixed up… and with Jerome, I am going to call the real one Jay) raised her eyebrow towards Sparklez. "Then why do you guys have our exact voices?" She asked in Sierra's voice.

"We are expert impersonators. We can sound like almost anyone if we try hard enough," Jerome said, smiling slightly afterwards.

Jay looked to Jerome, and then he said, "If you are supposed to be the other me, then why are you not fluffy?"

"And why is Eagle not a cat like my character is?" Amethyst asked, brushing her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes.

"The hair that we were supposed to put on would not stay on, and they said that it would probably ruin our pores if we kept on the fake fur all day long. Instead, we are the human versions of your characters without actually being you guys," Eagle quickly answered, Jerome nodding in agreement. Everyone nodded quickly, and then they returned to doing their normal business.

Ray pulled me to the back of their table, kneeling close down to Adam. I stood up behind, not knowing what exactly to do. Everyone was snapping pictures of me, though, which made me worry slightly. What if someone actually found out that we were not real character actors and they posted those pictures of us all over the internet? That wouldn't have been good at all. "Adam, we have to speak with you guys after this convention today," Ray quickly whispered, which made Adam look over his shoulder to us.

"We have a lunch break at around 12:30, Ray. We can go somewhere for about an hour and talk there if you want," Adam quickly offered, but Ray shook her head.

"It can't be anywhere public… it has to be in the hotel."

Adam then shrugged. "We can order pizza for a hundred people then. How many friends do you have exactly?"

"Around sixty. We are going to have to go somewhere huge to talk together in private," Ray answered, which then made Jason come into the conversation.

"You brought sixty friends? Which YouTubers are your friends impersonating?" Jason asked, putting his arm on the back of the chair and leaning back in his chair slightly.

Sighing in annoyance, Ray then said, "OK, let me do this quickly. So we have, and let me tell you right now, this will be long: Sky, Deadlox, TrueMU, Seto, Ssundee, Kermit, Husky, Eagle, Sierra, Jerome, Bajan, Sparklez, Brotato, Bashur, AntVenom, Bodil, Dawn, Ethan, xRpMx13, Gizzy, Meatius, BrotherGUNNS, ExplodingTNT, Aviator, SethBling, Minecraft Finest, NoahCraft, iEcho, SeaNanners, the YOGSCAST team, ChimneySwift, the Wreckords, Wolfstar, Mandy, YoshiEmblem, Terra, TheHawk, Gr8job, Pastel, Fireborn, and Martiza."

Adam and Jason both nodded in amazement. "Wow, you must have a lot of friends then. Where are all of them anyways? I only see eleven here with you," Adam then said, looking around after signing a t-shirt for one of the fans.

I looked around, and realized that we had lost everyone else in the large crowd of people. I cursed out loud, then slammed my fist down on the table. "We can't lose them! Especially when… _he_, can be watching us," I then told Ray, and then she nodded. She then pushed herself up. After telling Adam and Jason that we were going to find our friends and round them up before they got caught by the guards for "impersonating" without permission, we walked off with the rest of our friends, pushing our way through the crowd.

"Can't believe we lost everyone else in this convention. It's going to be almost impossible for us to find them now!" Deadlox cried out, then rubbing his face in stress.

"We're probably going to have to split up to find them. We can split up in pairs so we don't get lost in this convention either. How about we meet back up at the panel where the other us-es are in about an hour? Hopefully we will have everyone rounded up after that," I then instructed, which my friends quickly nodded to. Then, I quickly assigned them their groups: Ray and Bajan, Sierra and Jerome, Husky and Eagle, Sparklez and Brotato, Ant and TrueMU, and Deadlox and I. We then split ways, heading in different directions of the convention. I was just hoping at that point that none of my friends decided to do something extremely stupid and get themselves into major trouble.

* * *

_CaptainSparklez's POV-_

Brotato and I walked in a random direction, pushing our way through a large crowd of people. I quickly learned to ignore all of their comments about me and Brotato, although I knew that they were good things. I adjusted the sunglasses on my face, as they were starting to slip slightly.

"Where in the world can fifty people disappear to? It's not like they can just vanish into thin air," Brotato then said, adjusting the glasses on his face as well. I looked over to him quickly, glaring at him for a moment.

"Well, maybe if you talk to Herobrine, he can get that done easily," I quickly said, which then made Brotato glare back at me.

"Let's just drop it, OK? I had to do it to save my family, Sparklez. You obviously didn't do a good job of protecting your family since your little sister has been stuck here in Reality for the past six years," Brotato shot back, then smiling in victory when I whipped towards him.

"You want to get on my bad side, Brotato?" I quickly threatened, seething slightly in anger. I normally always had my anger kept in control but he was just taking it too far for comfort.

Brotato took a step back, fear filling his eyes. He shook his head, obviously scared of seeing me mad to the extreme. I then turned back around, pushing through the crowd once again. After a minute, I stumbled across another panel. Looking around, I then quickly spotted Seto, Ryan, Bashur, Chimney, Ssundee, Kermit and Bodil. They were talking to a group of people, who were sitting down at the panel. They were laughing, getting along perfectly with them. _That must be their others…_ I thought quickly as I saw the shirts that they were sporting.

I walked up to my friends, and then smiled towards the others. "Hey, we lost you guys back there, why'd you come here?" I asked Ssundee, who was the closest one to me.

Ssundee turned to me, and then he said, "Well, we got lost in the crowd of people, and we couldn't find you guys at all. So we just wandered around, losing a couple of the others along the way as well. Finally we came here, and found these guys here!"

"You guys are really talented if you guys can impersonate us completely, voice and all," The Reality version of Bashur then said, smiling in my direction. I studied him quickly **(This is as close to the real description of him that I can get… I found out what he looked like the hard way, and it has been about a month since I have watched the video where I found what he looked like)**. He had a thinner face, having long brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. He had dark brown eyes, and had a goatee and mustache on his face. He wore a Bashur themed shirt, which I found very strange. He wore white and green striped shorts and had black sneakers on. He had an essence to him that resembled Bashur completely, which was how I knew for sure that he was the Reality Bashur.

I nodded. "Yeah, we are professionals. Come on, guys, we need to go and find Sky and the others. We need to stay together, because it is very easy to get lost in this place," I then said, which made my friends frown slightly.

"Hey, we are going to have a giant show later when all of the YouTubers get on the stage and just have fun. Maybe you guys can join us!" Reality Bodil cried out, then smiling in our direction. I studied him as well, and found that he did not even look like his character did **(It took me FOREVER to find what Bodil actually looked like, and I finally found it when I watched CaptainSparklez's 5,000,000 subscribers video. When I first saw him, I was confused when I heard the guy laugh, because I was like "I recognize that laugh". I was freaking out when I learned that that guy was Bodil)**. He had longer black hair that swooped to the left, dark brown eyes, glasses, a mustache, stubble, a small goatee, and an unnaturally large gap between his front teeth. He wore a loose white t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a VIP pass that everyone one of us friends had around his neck. Actually, most of the people sponsored at Pax Prime had one of them, which allowed them to freely pass through and around the convention.

"We'll think about it. Let's get going now," Brotato then responded, then walking off back into the crowd. I quickly pulled along Seto, Ryan, Bashur, Kermit, Chimney, Bodil and Ssundee, keeping close together so we didn't get lost.

"So, in what direction did the others disappear to?" I then asked, looking to the seven of them.

After a moment, Ryan then pointed in a random direction. "That way, I believe," He responded. I nodded, and then I began to walk in that direction. We had to get to everyone quickly if we were going to keep them out of trouble, which was no simple task to complete.

* * *

_TrueMU's POV-_

Looking back and forth, I withheld a scream of anger inside of me. This had to happen to us now, at one of the worst possible times ever? I ran my fingers through my hair, scanning the crowd before me. I couldn't see any of my friends. There were too many people to spot anyone at all.

Ant ran up to my side, panting slightly. "I… checked all the… panels around here… and none of our… friends are… there," He said, keeling over slightly to catch his breath. I nodded quickly, and then I swept my eyes over the crowd once again. I was trying to spot something that I could use to help me locate my friends, but everyone was ranging in different heights. It was a lot easier before to spot my friends, especially when Yoshi was around.

_Wait… Yoshi…_ I thought quickly, then turning around and climbing up on the table of one of the panels. The people sitting at it quickly cussed at me, but I just ignored them. I scanned the crowd, having a much better view than before. I saw many different heads, but none that belonged to the one that I was specifically searching for. Right then, I spotted a familiar head in the far distance. It was only for a second, but I saw that it was Yoshi's blonde hair. He was still taller than most people, which was a very good thing at the moment. Jumping down from the table, I then grabbed Ant on the arm. "Come on, I saw Yoshi in this direction. Let's catch him before he leaves completely," I then said, and Ant nodded. We then took off running through the crowd, trying our best to not push everyone else too roughly.

Finally, after about five minutes, we managed to break through the crowd, and we saw Yoshi, iEcho, Carmen, Pastel, Aviator, SethBling, Daniella, and Dave (or gr8job, because he wanted to be called Dave in Reality). Yoshi was sitting there eating food (not a big shocker, really), with iEcho and Dave trying to stop him from eating too much. The rest of them were sitting down on tables, watching the whole thing out play in amusement. iEcho turned right then, and then she saw me. A smile lit her face, and she rushed forward, engulfing me in a hug. Carmen did the same with Ant, burying her face in his chest.

"Glad we found you guys," I then said, and iEcho smiled, looking up to me. She nodded, and then I said, "Come on, we need to find the others. We need to gather everyone up together, and quickly. We don't want to lose anyone here in Reality before we get the chance to return back to Minecraftia."

"That means drop the food, Yoshi," Gr8job then said, looking over to Yoshi.

"Aww, come on, man! I need mah food!" Yoshi cried out, then staring in shock at gr8job. Dave just raised his eyebrow towards him, and then Yoshi put down the food in defeat. "I will be back, my precious," Yoshi then said, which made all of us stare at him in confusion. Yoshi turned to look at us, and he saw that we all were staring at him.

"What? Is there something in my teeth? Oh, Notch, this is so embarrassing."

"You got that right," Aviator then said, smiling slightly towards him.

* * *

_Jerome's POV-_

"Where in the world did the YOGSCAST crew go? It's almost impossible to lose sixteen people in this crowd," I then said, looking over to my fiancé. She was running her fingers through her hair, her eyes frantically scanning the crowd before us.

"And yet, we lost fifty people in this crowd. Are you rethinking what you said before now?" Sierra then said, glancing over to me and giving me a playful grin. I smiled back, and then all of a sudden, I heard singing from somewhere. It sounded strangely familiar, and the song did as well. Exchanging a quick look with Sierra, we then began to head towards where the singing was coming from, and we quickly found that there was a giant stage before us. Hundreds, or even thousands, of people were in the crowd before the stage, cheering on the people on the stage.

"Oh, my Notch," Sierra muttered as she stared in shock at the sixteen people on the stage. I was doing the same. The entire YOGSCAST crew was on the stage, each doing something different. Martyn, Lewis and Simon were at the mics, everyone else doing the instruments or back-up singing. On a giant screen behind them, the music video to the song "Screw the Nether" was playing. We walked up towards the end of the song, though, having missed the rest of it.

"Feels like Hell the things I've just been through. Won't believe a word when I tell, you know what screw the Nether, you know what screw the Nether, you know what screeeeewwww the Nether," Both Lewis and Martyn sung, hitting the right notes at the right time with the song. Everyone was cheering them on, being louder than normal crowds would be. "Can't believe I lost my new gear too, think I'd better come and rejoin, you know what screw the Nether, you know what screw the Nether, you know what screeeeewwww the Nether."

Right then, Lewis smiled, and then he stepped forward, taking his talking solo at the end of the song **(Now, I know that I said I wouldn't have anything that swore in these stories, but this was in the song, and I have to get it right if it is in the song)**. "That's it! I'm sick of this place, it sucks! It's too hot, it never rains; I'm sweaty, all my clothes are dirty, and filthy and on fire. I'm absolutely sick of this place. Aw, I-I miss nature, all the pigs and the cows and all that… sheep 'n stuff. I didn't think that I would miss it but I do! Oh, my God. How sad, I-I wish I could just return to the normal world again. Bye!" Right then, the music cut off, and Lewis lowered his microphone from his mouth. Everyone broke out cheering, their hands waving up in the air. I exchanged a quick glance with Sierra. No kidding Ray was right that this world is very similar to our world, at least in some attributes.

A tall man then walked on the stage, smiling like an idiot. He took the microphone from Lewis, and then he pulled it up to his own mouth. "Give it up for the YOGSCAST Minecraft characters! You guys have talent if you can sound exactly like them," The man then said, which made everyone in the crowd cheer for them.

I turned to Sierra, not wanting to watch that anymore. "Come on, let's get them quickly before they decide to sing _Form This Way _for the crowd," I then said, grabbing onto her hand. She nodded in agreement, and then we began to push our way through the crowd. Most of the people didn't pay any attention to us, as all their attention was on the host. YOGSCAST climbed down from the stage, and luckily, we got to them before they walked behind stage.

"Guys, where did you disappear to?" Sierra cried out, then looking at each of the YOGSCAST members.

"Obviously we came to this stage… we got lost from everyone else while we were walking around, and we eventually found our way to this place. The other version of us met up with us, and asked us if we could sing them a song… a way, to them, to see if we really were actual 'impersonators'," Kim then answered, brushing her black hair out of her face.

"Well, we have been looking for you guys. Herobrine could still be watching us, and we need to keep together if we are ever going to be able to make it back to the Overworld," I then said, looking at each of them. Most of them did not look happy to leave, but they complied anyways. We walked back out to the main section of Pax Prime, and we were immediately met with a huge crowd. "Now how are we going to get back without losing everyone again…?"

* * *

_Deadlox's POV-_

It took us about an hour to gather everyone together again. The Pax Prime place that the event was being held at was huge… and some of our friends had actually travelled a long way from where we had come in. Sky and I were one of the first ones back, having Ocean, Marz, Noah, Wolf, Winter, Summer, and the Minecraft Finest crew following close behind us. We had found them at the PC area, which was a huge room that was filled with computers galore. I still don't know why they were in there in the first place, but that is where we found them. We easily made it back to where we saw Adam, Jason, and the others, and stood a ways away from them while they were busy with fans. Not even two minutes later, TrueMU and Ant showed up with Yoshi, iEcho, Carmen, Pastel, Aviator, SethBling, Daniella, and gr8job. Some people wanted pictures of me, Sky and TrueMU with Adam, Jason and Ty, so we reluctantly complied. Finally, about ten minutes later, CaptainSparklez and Brotato showed up, with Seto, Ryan, Bashur, Chimney, Ssundee, Kermit and Bodil right behind them. A moment later, Jerome and Sierra returned with YOGSCAST, which would have been one of the hardest ones to find and locate all of them. Husky and Eagle showed up about fifteen minutes after the Fluffy, having Dawn, Ethan, Ryan, Gizzy, Meatius, BrotherGUNNS, Mandy and Terra with them. The longest ones to come back were Ray and Bajan, who came running up to us with ExplodingTNT, SeaNanners, Chimney, and the Wreckords crew.

"Is everyone here?" Sky asked, looking around our group. We had managed to gain a separate section of the convention, as Adam and Quentin had managed to get us one to stay in until the lunch break was over.

Everyone nodded, glancing back and forth. I leaned against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest. I smiled in amusement as I saw some of my friends getting impatient about being trapped in a room and not being able to leave. Yoshi was one of the worst. His eyes were filled with worry, and he constantly was stumbling all over the place as if he were drunk (although before in Minecraftia he used his tail to balance himself, so it could just have been the lack of not having a tail anymore). He kept on muttering something about "my precious food… I need my food…" which made several people look at him strangely.

"Good. We don't want to lose each other now. Now, according to Ty, the lunch break should be coming in about half an hour. Everyone is given an hour to go somewhere for lunch, and then the convention would resume going. The lunch break is mainly for the people sponsored there, so that they got some sort of break from everyone else wanting to get autographs from them," Sky then said, which made everyone agree. We all understood why they needed the break. Here is a good example… what if you were Live-streaming a video for 24 hours with no stop **(I only did this because I have been busy watching Bashur's 24 hour Live-stream video and find it funny that Bashur hasn't gone insane yet from recording for so long)**? People would go insane easily if they stayed up that long without anything to keep them awake and with no break whatsoever.

For the next hour, everything was boring. The YOGSCAST started singing Minecraft parodies of songs, starting with _Fallen Kingdom_, going on to _Where Them Mobs At_, and so on and so forth. Others were joining in, just because they had nothing else better to do. Eventually, I found myself singing _This Is My Biome_ under my breath, which was shocking for me. I normally never sang out loud…

All of a sudden, the doors to the room that we were in swung open, and we all turned our attention to it. Immediately, the Reality humans walked in, filing in quickly. I saw other people that I hadn't seen before, including some that sported t-shirts that matched to their Minecraft character. After the last person came in, they locked the door, and then everything fell silent.

Adam looked at all of us, then stopping on Ray. "So, what's the deal with your friends? They are too good to be impersonators for so long without slipping something about their real selves," Adam then asked, looking towards the 18-year-old girl.

Ray breathed in, and then she said, "Adam… there is no easy way to say this… um, well, when I said that they are the other you… I…" She trailed off, then staring off into space. Everyone was confused. What was going on?

"I… what?" Reality Dawn asked (or as she was actually called Rachael), staring towards her. Everyone at that point was looking towards Ray, which would have made me strangely uncomfortable.

"They _are_ the legit other you… except these guys are _from_ Minecraft."

* * *

_?'s POV-_

Looking around, I then saw my sister run up to me. I don't know how she managed to find me through the huge crowd of people trying to get around Pax Prime, but she had managed to find me. Turning to her, I quickly studied her. She wore a maroon sweatshirt (much to the heat that Seattle had), blue jeans and brown furry boots. I could see the fake angel wings on her back, as they poked out a little bit behind her. Her blonde hair hung over her right eye, while the other eye that I could see was a mix between brown and blue. It was a very strange combination.

"Are we going in to meet Father?" She then asked, looking to me as we stood against the wall.

I nodded towards my sister. "We have to. I lost track of where Ray and Sky had vanished to, so we will have to do it right now," I then said, slamming my fist against the wall. Because of that, my blue-ish tinted black hair ruffled slightly, although I didn't care.

My sister looked up to the ceiling quickly, and then she glanced back down to me. Nodding quickly, she then fell backwards through the wall, disappearing through it. I followed behind, swiftly appearing in another room. This one looked very strange, as the room was made of black concrete instead of what it normally was. Both of us walked forward, heading towards the large wall on the opposite side of the room. When we reached the wall, all of a sudden, an image appeared on the wall. I quickly saw my father.

"Ah, my daughters. I am suspecting that your mission of keeping an eye on Sky is going perfectly as I had planned," Father hissed, an evil smile appearing on his face.

Nodding, I knelt down to the ground on one knee. "It is just as you had said. If he keeps on going at the pace he is now, he will be caught in no time," I responded, my head lowered to the ground. I was staring at my yellow dress, seeing the Pikachu stripes on it that was customized to resemble like the Pokémon Pikachu. In retrospect, I was actually worried that I was going to get punished by my father for doing something wrong…

Father nodded as well. "You have done me well, my daughters… better than my other servant has done. And soon, you will return home, and we can take over our old home once and for all from your brother. We shall rule the world!" He cried out, then laughing evilly.

My sister and I smiled, looking up to our father. But instead of what they normally were… they had changed. They were, instead, a different color to see on a human.

They were pure white.

* * *

**0.0 New villains, meeting their others... what is going on? Who is this mysterious person and her sister? **

**Sorry guys that it took me so long to upload this... I have been extremely busy doing research, watching Live Stream videos and being stuck on a mini Writer's Block about how to bring about the end of the chapter, and recently I injured my foot where I cannot walk on it. And I am just too darn lazy to make it down the stairs several times a day to write when I have to use crutches to get around... Hopefully this long of a gap will not keep on re-occurring!**

**This is Ninjamaster, and I will see you later, my throwing stars!**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	7. Chapter 5: MAKE IT STOP!

**Hey, throwing stars!**

**Sorry that I didn't get this chapter up earlier... I was having issues with my broken foot and getting ready for school. I haven't had much time to write anymore. But I managed to get this chapter done, which is good! **

**So, without further ado, here is Chapter Five!**

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

The Reality others did not take the news that we were from Minecraft easily. They all were shocked, half of them staring in shock at us while the other half were opening and closing their mouths in confusion.

"How… how can you be _from_ Minecraft?" Si asked, looking towards me, and then over to Sierra.

Breathing in, Sierra then answered, lowering her arm from recalibrating her robot hand to normal standards. "Herobrine sent us here. We have been having issues with him lately, and as payback for defeating him three years ago, Herobrine decided to send us to Reality, which is basically like the Nether except worse. No offense to this world at all, though."

"How can you not take that as an offense?" Ian asked, staring at Sierra. "Just because you say 'no offense' doesn't make it non-offensive."

Sierra shrugged, and then she returned to setting the settings in her robot hand. Ever since we had returned to civilization three years ago, she had gotten a couple different surgeries, on Bajan and Jerome's requests, to help her completely heal herself from that time when she was young. Several different parts of her body were robot now, although it was all internal, excepting her right hand, which actually looked like a strange glove if you didn't know that that was actually her hand. Because of the surgeries that she had gotten, she had a better chance of living longer now, and she was the healthiest she had ever been in her life.

Adam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That doesn't really matter, Ian," Adam then said, which made Ian shrug quickly in return. Adam then looked over to me. "So, I am guessing that you guys are going to need a way of getting back into Minecraft."

I nodded. "I am guessing it won't be easy, though. There will probably be some sort of complicated way to make the portal to make it back to Minecraft."

Right then, Brotato looked over to me, then lowering his head to the ground. "I… actually know the only way to get back to Minecraft."

"Makes sense, because you were working with Herobrine to get us here in the first place…" Husky then muttered, which made several others chuckle. Tyler looked over to Brotato in confusion, almost shocked that he would actually do that.

"I had to protect my family; I keep on telling you that. You may not believe me, but that is the truth. But it is _very_ complicated to get. There are very specific things you have to get, and even one thing wrong will mess up everything and we will not be able to make it back to Minecraft."

"Well, what is it?" Ninja asked, staring towards Brotato as he placed his hand on the hilt of the sheathed diamond axe at his side.

Sighing, Brotato then looked up to the ceiling, as if trying to remember the exact recipe. "If I am correct, the portal has to be crafted from four beacon blocks, which create the corners of the portal. The frame is crafted from one of each ore: gold - sorry, I meant budder, diamond, iron, emerald, coal, lazuli, redstone, quartz, Netherbrick, mossy cobblestone, chiseled stone brick, and a strange one: mycelium. It is a four by four portal, but one that is almost impossible to gain. The easy ones to gain, everything but Netherbrick, mossy cobblestone, emerald, diamond, chiseled stone brick, and mycelium, will be easy to craft. But with everything, it will take a lot of time and effort to create. There is a book in a certain dungeon that will be able to give us the exact coordinates on where we need to create the portal and it will give us instructions on how each block has to be placed. Everything needs to be perfect, including where the blocks are placed, and if it is not, we will not be able to make it back to Minecraft," He then said, looking back to everyone once he finished remembering everything.

Everyone was silent as everyone absorbed the information. As we were silent, some people came in with the pizzas that Adam and Set (the Reality version of Seto, because I don't want to call both of them Seto. Reality is Set, Minecraft is Seto) had ordered, and soon, everyone began to eat the food.

After a couple minutes, Ry (the Reality version of Ryan) then spoke up. "So, can you do all of this on a normal computer?" He asked, which everyone was apparently thinking as well because they all agreed with what he said and then they looked over to Brotato.

Brotato shook his head sadly. "We have to do it ourselves, which will be impossible because there is nothing at all we can do to get into the computer to build the portal to return to our actual world. It appears to me that we are stuck here… forever."

* * *

_?'s POV-_

My sister and I kept on watching Sky and his friends from afar. They never saw us, as they were too busy dealing with other issues. After the lunch break that the YouTubers got, we saw Sky and his friends walk out of a strange room at the back of the convention, one that was reserved for storage and holding meetings. They were walking with their Reality versions of them, obviously having been talking with them.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, which was surprising to us. As we were watching Sky and his friends from where we were hiding up in the rafters of the building, we found several occasions where we found ourselves laughing. Those times would be when Ninja and his friends would do something stupid, someone would fall on their face from trying to get past another person, Sky would get really mad at something, or someone would get hurt.

The end of that day of the convention came quickly, and soon, all of the people began to leave. But we had come up with a plan to follow them without having to watch them from afar the whole time. It was a good thing that we had befriended Ray, one of the girls that had gotten trapped into Reality about six years ago, earlier. We both dropped down from the rafters, and then we fixed what we looked like. My sister fixed her look, snapping her fingers quickly which changed her outfit completely: instead of the maroon sweatshirt she had on earlier, she wore a maroon tank top, blue short shorts instead of the jeans before, brown knee-high boots (which surprisingly looked good on the outfit that she was wearing), and a pin in her blonde hair that looked like the angel wings she had earlier. I snapped my fingers as well, which changed my appearance as well. I wore black short shorts, a yellow Pikachu jacket over a white t-shirt, black tennis shoes, and two sets of bracelets on my wrists that were black and brown.

"Let's do this, Riley," I then said, which made my sister nod. We then walked forward, heading right towards the table where Sky and the others were currently hanging out at.

"Oh, my Gosh! Susan, Riley!" Ray then cried out as we walked up to the table. She quickly ran up to us, giving us a quick hug. We put on our best fake smiles, and returned the hug that Ray gave us.

"Who are these two, Ray?" BajanCanadian asked, looking to us conspicuously. They all were confused on whom we were, but it was right then that I saw two people that I didn't really want to see: Noah and Marz. I hadn't seen them in a long time. They were examining us closely, raising their eyebrows slightly as they did so. I then watched as Noah's lips formed five words: "How do I recognize them…?" I swallowed hard. This would never work if Noah and Marz recognized us.

Ray turned to the rest of them, and then she said, "Guys, these are two of my friends that I had met almost six years ago. This is Susan Nethen (knee-then) and her younger sister Riley Nethen. I haven't seen you guys in a while!"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, we have been… traveling a lot lately," She said, then turning to look at Deadlox. I rolled my eyes when I saw this. For the longest time ever, Riley has had a crush on Deadlox, although she barely knew him. It was very strange, and really annoying. But it would never work out between them. If Deadlox, or even any of them, found out whom we really were…

I looked over to Sky, and studied him. I didn't get how most of these pathetic people thought that they were the "actors" for the Minecraft characters. It was obvious that he was actually Sky, but apparently, nobody else was able to tell that he was not a fake at all. "So, you guys play characters professionally?" I asked, my eyes never leaving Sky.

He looked a little uncomfortable with me continually staring at him, but he then said, "Yeah, we have done a lot of people. We normally never leave our disguises unless we have to wash them or we really have to. When we play a character, we try our best to stay as them as long as we can."

"You guys staying someplace for the next few days of Pax Prime?" Reality Jerome then asked, looking over to me and Riley.

"Yeah, we are staying at the Crowne Plaza Seattle," I quickly answered, smiling afterwards. We had only gotten that place because that was exactly where they all were staying at. We had to be as close to them as we could get, even outside of the Pax Prime.

"Wow, that's where we are staying at, how convenient!" Rachael then cried out, smiling towards us. I nodded, and then smiled afterwards. _Yes… how very convenient…_

"Maybe we can hang out sometime. I don't know… just for fun maybe," Martin (Reality version of Bodil) then said. Riley and I exchanged a quick look, and then we smiled. This was working perfectly to how we wanted it to.

"Sure, I guess. I mean, we have the next four days to do so, what's the harm in that?" Riley then asked, smiling a very evil, wicked smile towards them.

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

Let me tell you guys: transporting 120+ people to a hotel in Seattle is a huge feat to accomplish. Luckily, we all were not staying in the same hotel; the entire YOGSCAST crew and several other friends (the Wreckords, Gizzy, Meaty, GUNNS, ExplodingTNT, Zach, Seth, Adam M. (as there was also my other version of me, who was also named Adam), Chimney, Pastel, Carmen, and Martiza) were in a hotel nearby. Kind of a good thing, though. If we seriously had every single person in the same hotel, then we would have problems.

I walked close behind Adam and Jason, with TrueMU, Deadlox, Bajan, Jerome, Sierra, Terra, and CaptainSparklez close behind me. All the other YouTubers had split up, heading to their separate sections of the giant hotel we were in to go to their respective rooms. The Reality versions of all of my friends were in front of us, all talking about the day they had.

A moment later, Adam stopped in front of one of the doors. He then turned to us. "OK, guys, this is where we are staying for the next four days. Ty, Jason and Jordan are in this room with me, while Mitch, Jerome and Si are staying in the room next to us. I guess that Sky, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse and CaptainSparklez can bunk with us, while Bajan, Jerome and Sierra can be with Mitch, Jerome and Si. Terra, you can stay with us if you want, because your real version of you is staying at her house, as she lives here in Seattle not far from the convention."

Terra nodded, and then Jay, Mitch and Si walked into the room next to the one we were standing in front of, walking with my best friends following close behind them. Adam then opened the hotel room, and walked in. Exchanging a quick look with Deadlox and TrueMU, I then followed in, and whistled when I saw the room that we were in. It was quite a big room, with four beds in the room. There was a sliding glass door on the far side of the room, which lead out to a patio and gave the person staying in that room a wonderful view of Seattle. There was a door on the left of the room, which I was guessing lead into the bathroom. Huge dressers sat next to the beds, and there was actually a closet of some sort on the right wall in between two of the beds. A giant table sat in the far corner of the room, and I could see two laptops (at least that is what I learned that they were called) sitting on the surface of the wooden table. It was a pretty impressive sight.

"OK, we're going to have to make some room here… Sky and Terra, you guys can take this bed, and then two of you are going to have to sleep on the bed next to his. The only problem is that one of you guys are going to have to sleep on the ground… we can set out a bed for you to sleep on," Ty then said, pointing to the bed in the far corner of the room for me and Terra and pointing to the bed next to it for two of my friends to sleep on.

"I can take the ground. From the long years of experience I had camping out in the wild, I can handle sleeping on the ground for a couple days," Sparklez then offered, adjusting the sunglasses on his face.

Jordan nodded. "So that means that Deadlox and TrueMU are going to have to share a bed… hope you guys are comfortable with that."

Deadlox then chuckled. "As long as he doesn't do anything funny, I'm fine with sleeping in the same bed with him."

"I have a girlfriend, dude. Why would I do anything funny to you?" MinecraftUniverse then asked, sitting down on his and Deadlox's bed.

"Who is your girlfriend anyways?" Jason then asked, looking to his Minecraft other.

"Echo is my girlfriend. Is that different than what it is for you guys?" TrueMU answered, taking off his over shirt and placing it on the side of the bed.

"Actually, yes it is. I am not dating anyone right now. But I could see how you liked Echo…" Jason trailed off, then looking out to the patio.

"So does that mean that you are not dating anyone, Adam?" I then asked, looking over to my other, who had actually put his stuff on his bed and sat down in front of one of the laptops.

Adam looked up to me from messing with his laptop, and then he said, "Yeah… I was dating Rachael for a time, but we broke up before the wedding…"

The whole room fell silent. Everyone was quiet as they looked between each other. Finally, Deadlox broke the silence. "Sad, dude. Right before your wedding too?"

My other nodded, and then he turned to his laptop. Jason sat down across from him, sitting in front of the other laptop. I stood up from my bed, and walked up behind Adam. I quickly saw that he was pulling up a bunch of programs, which I found very strange. All of a sudden, I saw three faces pull up on his screen: Quentin, Mitch and Jay. I jumped back in shock when that happened.

"How did you do that?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. That was very strange. I knew for a fact that Mitch and Jay were in the room next to us, and Quentin was a level below us. How was that I could see their faces right in front of my eyes?

"I just pulled up a program called 'Skype'. It helps me so that I can see my friends wherever they are in the world. I can message Bodil when he is back home in Bulgaria, and I can also message people that live in another state than I do. What's up guys? You guys ready to play some Hide and Seek?" Adam then explained, then turning to the screen and talking to Quentin, Mitch and Jay.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be. Is Jason going to be joining us soon?" Quentin then asked, looking towards me quickly as I was standing over Adam's shoulder.

All of a sudden, the call beeped, and then, I saw Jason's face appear on the screen, although he was sitting right across from me. "Right here. We better hurry and get this recorded. We are going to have to save our energy for Pax tomorrow," Jason then said, which made the rest of them nod. I watched Adam in curiosity as I saw him pull up the rest of the things he was required to have to record the video. After a minute, he then pulled up a browser, which pulled up something strange. At the top, there was a title that said "MINECRAFT" in a strange text. Adam clicked on the Multiplayer option, and then he clicked on a server that he had saved on his account.

I froze when he pulled into the server. All I could see was through the character's eyes, but I saw an arm sticking in front of him. It was the same as my arm was… just like it was back when we were in Minecraftia. He was playing with my character. This was a strange moment… almost like looking upon me from the past.

Sparklez joined me sitting on the bed behind the table to watch Adam, while Deadlox and TrueMU sat on the bed behind Jason. Terra was standing up beside me, watching in interest as Adam began to play the game. He, Jason, Jay, Mitch and Quentin all joined the same game, appearing in a lobby of some sorts. The ground was decorated with colorful wool, and large pillars surrounded the entire area.

"NOO!" I all of a sudden heard Jay cry from the room next to us, which confused all of us.

"What happened, Jerome?" Jason asked, turning in his seat to face the wall where our two rooms joined together.

"My computer is having issues right now, and it is playing Boyfriend by Justin Bieber right now. MAKE IT STOP! **(there are multiple exclamation points here, but FanFiction decided to only keep one -.-)** " Jay cried out, which then made everyone break out laughing.

"Just mute your computer, biggums! If you don't want to listen to dat stuff, then turn off the volume!" Mitch then cried out.

I heard a slapping sound quickly after Mitch said that, which confused me. "I threw my headphones across the room, and luckily, the music stopped. We can record now," Jay quickly said, which made everyone break out laughing.

"Hey, guys, Sky here, and I'm with the BajanCanadian, the Fluffy, MinecraftUniverse and the Mudkip, and today we are playing Hide and Seek. What is Hide and Seek, Fluffy?" Adam then started, which obviously was the intro to the video.

"Uh, Hide and Seek is a game where you get turned into a random block and you get to run around and hide and pretend to be that block and the guys they come around and find you and if he finds you he kills you and then you join him and then you try to kill everyone else, the end," Jay said quickly, not stopping once for a breath. Everyone broke out laughing afterwards, including us behind them. But our laughs matched exactly theirs, which was good so it didn't sound as suspicious.

They then started playing the game. It was very similar to how we used to play Hide and Seek, except that you could see that you looked like a person. All you could see of the block that you were was when you did F5 (at least that is what Adam pressed to look at him from camera point of view) and you can see the block in the character's head. It was very strange. They were playing the Hotel map, and Adam was actually hiding in a spot that I had hidden in previously. He was hiding in the corner by the bookshelves, as he was a block of snow. He blended in well there.

Finally, three rounds later, they were closing everything up. By that time, it was almost eleven at night. "Well, that was Hide and Seek, go check out the IP address in the description below, and also check out my friends' channels below as well! This is Sky, and I will see you recruits later. Bye!" Adam then ended, and then he paused in recording. He then fell back in his chair, exhaling in relief. "Well, that was a good video to record. Can't believe you got murdered three times by the blocks, though, Jerome."

"It wasn't my fault that they all have a problem with me!" Jay then cried out, which caused everyone else to laugh.

"Well, I'm going to be heading to bed soon. See you guys in the morning. We are going to go to McDonalds in the morning for breakfast, right?" Mitch then said, which Adam quickly agreed to. Then, everyone began to get off of the Skype call.

Pulling the lid of the laptop down, Adam then pushed himself up. "Was that entertaining for you guys to see?" Adam then asked, walking over to his own bed, where Jason was already sitting on it.

"It was… strange to see ourselves like that… although technically it is not us… it is just characters that looked just like us," TrueMU then said, looking up to Adam from his spot on his and Deadlox's bed.

Jordan then nodded, and he quickly climbed into bed. "So, what was up with Susan and Riley? They seemed a little… suspicious to me. I don't think that they are exactly 'trustful'," Jordan then said, pulling off his VIP pass and placing it on the side table next to him.

Deadlox shrugged. "I don't really know who they are. Although, strangely, they look familiar… I don't know why, though. Perhaps I saw them from somewhere before… although they couldn't possibly be from Minecraft as well. That would be very suspicious if they were from Minecraftia as well like we were and they didn't tell us that they were from there."

"And did you see how they acted? They acted almost like… well, kinda like Brotato was before we got teleported to Reality," Sparklez then said, lying down on the floor on his make-shift bed.

"You think that they are working for Herobrine?" TrueMU then asked, looking over to Sparklez.

Sparklez shrugged, and then he pulled the blankets over his body. "Look, we will have to trust them for the time being. I trust Ray, and she trusts them. But, keep an eye on them. If they end up showing strange actions around us, be aware of where they are and make sure that they don't finish whatever they are trying to finish," I then said, jumping into bed next to Terra, who had undressed into her pajamas (which, for some reason, she still had with her).

Everyone just nodded in agreement, including the Reality others. "Goodnight, all," Terra then said, and everyone quickly responded back to her. I closed my eyes, but then, I heard a quiet voice at the back of my head. I was confused. All of a sudden, I heard it once more.

_Wrong move, Sky._

* * *

**0.0 What are Susan and Riley there for exactly? Who was the voice in Sky's head. Will they ever get back to Minecraftia?**

**Well, I cannot answer any of those things right now, as they will be coming in later chapters. You will have to keep on reading if you ever want to find out what happens!**

**Also, I put up a poll on my profile asking on how I could (if I do end up doing so) change Sucked Into Reality to make it better! Go check that out and vote for how you want to story to improve (if you want it to change, that is) :)**

**Along with everything else that I have so far, I will need your opinions. In later chapters, they do end up going to different "dimensions", and I was wondering what you guys wanted to see in the dimensions! Leave a review if you have a good idea for a dimension that Sky and his friends can go to! (EX: A parallel world where Sky and his friends meet their evil doppelgangers.)**

**Keep on reading, throwing stars! *Disappears in explosion of budder and Diamonds* :)**

**~Ninjamaster01 **


	8. Reminders

**Hey, sorry guys for not updating this story! Two weeks ago I caught the flu, and I'm not allowed to play the computer when I am sick. Then, I was busy catching up on homework that I had to make up because of the sickness, and that put me back a while on updating. Then, Saturday night, I lost internet because our thing died. I just barely got it back, but I am still doing homework and all that for school. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I promise that the chapters when I get them up will be amazing!**

**-Ninjamaster01 **


End file.
